Air Conditioning, Witch Craft, and Love
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: Okay, the gang is in high school (again). But what is up with Helga? She dresses like a punk, she has a secret practice, and she has a weird job. What is she hiding? And why is Gerald paying Arnold to take Helga to the prom?
1. Bets and Secrets

I own none of these characters from Hey Arnold. I am not sure I eve want to own this plot ~lol~

Okay, This whole idea came about when I was messing around and drew Helga punked out. So this will not be as sugary as Helga's Astronomical Expectation. 

A humid May heat wave crushed down on North Broke High School. The students didn't seem to mind in the air-conditioned classrooms, but then groaned as they poured out into the sweaty hallway. It was almost too much to bear. Arnold and Gerald leaned against their hall lockers. Senior Year.

"Man Arnold, I wish I were you and got to be on the basketball team. All nice and cozy in that damn A/C gym, while I work my ass off in the blazing outfield of baseball practice. " Gerald said and pounded his locker shut. He was not to thrilled about having to deal with the heat. (Why do all my fics start with Gerald and Arnold talking?)

"Oh calm down. It'll be fine, we'll go back to my place and chill in A/C. I got the new fighting game "Dead or Alive 3"." Arnold said and closed his locker. Gerald smiled, he loved those games.

"And we can talk about getting you a girlfriend or at least a date for prom." Gerald said. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gerald, no and no!" Arnold said as they went down the hall. He stopped at the drinking fountain and took a sip. Nasty. Warm water. Nothing worse then drinking warm water when you are already hot.

"So you are telling me you are going to prom alone?" Gerald said. Arnold Leaned back up from the fountain.

"I am not going at all." Arnold said. Gerald rolled his eyes. 

"Why not Arnold? You are like the most popular kid in school. You know who matter you go with it's an automatic Prom King!" Gerald argued, but Arnold would have none of it.

"I am not going, I don't want to deal with girls. I mean, every time I go out with a girl, she is just trying to boost her status. I mean, I haven't had an intelligent date for weeks." Arnold said, he sighed. "It's like all they want to talk about is basketball and how cool I am."

"I know what you saying man, but just hold out. I mean you are going to that art college to become an Architectural Designer. Do you know how many girls are smart and easy at those art colleges?" Gerald said and Arnold burst out laughing. "I am serious, chicks there will pose nude for a stick figure."

"You are right about that, but I am still not going to get a steady girlfriend. I have more fun just dating." Arnold said and they continued to walk.

"Is this because of the whole Nadine thing? Because come on, we all knew that wouldn't last forever." Gerald said and Arnold chuckled.

"That was freshman year!" Arnold stated. "The reason I don't want a steady girlfriend is there is none out there right for me."

"What about Lila?" Gerald asked. Arnold cringed.

"What are you talking about? She hasn't matured a day since 4th grade. She basically just holds hands with her new boyfriend." Arnold said. Gerald looked at him questioningly. 

"She got a boyfriend?" Gerald asked. Arnold sighed and nodded.

"Her and Lorenzo." Arnold said. "I figure it's because her dad is still dirt poor and Lorenzo is full of cash."

"Damn gold diggers." Gerald muttered. He had been dating Rhonda since Phoebe was skipped ahead 2 grades during middle school and was already at college. But Rhonda and him made a good match, the both liked the color red and they both were concerned about their image. 

"Face it there is not a single interesting and smart girl in this school." Arnold said. Gerald got an evil grin across his face.

"Unless you count our lovely highest GPA and top honors student." Gerald said and Arnold looked up at him scared.

"You can't mean Helga! Unless you been in a cave for the last 12 years she hates me. And besides that she isn't my type." Arnold said, thinking of Helga's change in high school.

"You mean you aren't into freak shows?" Gerald joked. Arnold glared at him. He didn't think Helga was that bad. "Oh talking about freak show, here she comes."

Arnold looked up to see Helga walking down the hall. She was nothing like she was in middle school or PS118. She was still a bully, that would never change. But it was mostly her appearance. Now she was a perfectly lovely girl and it would really show if she dressed like the other girls. But Helga had stepped out on her own when it came to fashion. 

"She doesn't look that bad Gerald." Arnold said. He thought the look was kind of sexy, all guys did, but never admit it aloud. She wore her hair in two braided buns on the top of her head, kind like Chun Li from Street Fighter. But instead of ribbons to accent, it was leather straps with spikes, similar to dog collars. She also had pink strikes running through her hair, hot neon pink. Her face was at least said decorated. First her eyes were done in heavy make up. Dark black outline and eye shadow that matched her hair. On her right eyebrow (yes there was two now), she had it pierced and there was a silver hoop. Her nose had a small little pink stone on the left nostril. Helga was known as the piercing princess, a name given to her by Rhonda. She had three in each ear and one in her belly button.

"Well tell you this, she wouldn't make it through a metal detector very easily." Gerald laughed. " Not to mention the clothes, ekk!"

Helga still liked the color pink it seemed. But she used it in different ways now. She wore a thin white ribbed tank top with the words "Bad Grrrrl" written on it. With a black bra with showed through and the straps hung out and had little pink rhinestones on them.The tank showed off her belly of course. Her pants were done in Army camouflage pattern, but instead of different shades of green, it was pink on black. She had a belt buckle that had a "H" on it and had a wallet chain hanging from her pocket. And her shoes were too ratty to even tell the brand, but they were sometime of skate shoe, even though Helga didn't even own a skateboard. 

"Oh it's not that awful." Arnold said feeling bad for picking on someone's clothes. 

"Arnold, the girl is wearing fishnet fingerless gloves!" Gerald said. Helga appeared to hear them and walked over. 

"Well if it isn't Jock #1 and Jock #2!" Helga said. Making fun of them because they were both wearing the jerseys for the school. Both in khaki shorts. "Isn't that cute you two match all the time." 

"Hey Helga." Arnold said. He tried to be on good terms with her since she was the only girl in the whole school who could beat him up. No boy wanted to beat by Helga, since she was the only person who would never let you live down the fat you got your ass kicked by a girl. That would ruin any boy's sports reputation.

"You are looking _lovely _today Helga." Gerald said in a kidding tone. Helga smiled at him with a phony kind of sarcasm. She looked back at Arnold up and down.

"What's wrong Arnold, had to join basketball since the football team tried using your head as the ball?" Helga said in her smug voice. Arnold sighed. The same thing everyday.

"Man Helga, back off." Gerald said. "You have no right to talk since all that crap in your head you can pick up radio stations."

"Well it's better then listening to you two asses!" Helga said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting to practice now."

Helga sauntered down the hallway with a gym bag over her shoulder. 

"What kind of practice does she do again?" Gerald asked. 

"I don't know, nothing through the school I know." Arnold said and checked his watch. "Looks like we should be getting to practice ourselves."

"Okay hook up with you later man!" Gerald said and they left with the handshake. 

Helga sat in the shower room of her practice hall. She was removing every single one of her piercing. Her instructor wouldn't allow them. She removed her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to the sink and removed her make up. She was looking more normal by the minute. She then walked across the room to the showers and washed her hair of the temporary pink strikes. The water turned pink and slowly back to clear. After all this Helga went back to her locker and pulled her hair back tightly and placed it in a single bun. Then she put on her practice attire and laced up her shoes.

As she walked by a mirror on the way out to practice, taking a look. 

"Oh gawd, if anyone from school knew about this, it would be my reputation down the drain." Helga said and sighed. "But what can I say, I love doing this."

Arnold and Gerald sat at a red light on the way home from practice. It was hot and Arnold's beat up old Ford truck didn't have any form of cooling except rolling the windows down. 

"Hey Arnold, how much would you say it would cost you to fix the A/C on this thing. I mean summer is coming up." Gerald asked. Arnold thought a minute and groaned.

"About four hundred dollars to get everything removed, replaced, and fixed." Arnold groaned again. Gerald smiled.

"And you don't have that money do you because you have to pay the insurance and you just bought that new video game system and all those games. Am I right?" Gerald asked. Arnold answered with yet another groan. "What if I told you I would pay for it?"

"No Gerald that's too much man you already chip in for gas." Arnold said with a smile.

"You think I am just going to give it to you for free?" Gerald laughed. Arnold looked at him questioningly. "I am willing to give it to you if you do something first."

"What? And it better be nothing to do with setting up your turn tables, you got the wires messed up on your own." Arnold said. Gerald just kept grinning.

"I want to see how good you really are when it comes to the ladies. I want you to get Helga to go to the prom with you." Gerald said. Arnold's head spun around.

"What the hell?" Arnold asked. "You have to be kidding. I would have more luck getting Harold to put on a dress and go with me."

"Well I will tell you this Arnold, I have been planning this for awhile actually. I just got funding from Rhonda. Not only are we offering to fix your busted A/C, we will pay all expenses for you and Helga. " Gerald said. Arnold was somewhat interested.

"Why are you doing this?" Arnold asked cautiously.

"Well because I want you to go and Rhonda is dying to see what Helga will wear to the prom, but she isn't going. And Rhonda will go to any lengths it takes for the name of fashion and out doing Helga." Gerald said. Arnold knew that Helga, even though weird as hell, was seen as a fashion trend setter by most of the freshman and sophomores. Everyday you could see frosh trying to wear something just slightly Helga-ish. This had been a thorn in Rhonda's side since she was suppose to rule the fashion world in an iron grip.

"Okay, what if I do accept. Helga won't go with me, she rather die." Arnold said as the red light ended and he pulled forward into traffic. 

"Come on, where is your sense of a challenge. You said you want a smart and interesting girl. Helga is the smartest and I am damn sure they don't come any more interesting then her." Gerald said. Arnold thought about it. Helga was one of the only girls he hadn't dated or even thought about dating. 

"Okay, I will try, I same sure she will love the opportunity to up stage Rhonda at her expense." Arnold said. Gerald shook his head no.

"You can't tell her we are putting you up to it. You have to get her to go just thinking you want to take her. It's kind of like a dare." Gerald said. Arnold didn't like the idea, but he said yes. He really needed a damn A/C in the car.

Helga got home from practice redressed in her normal clothes, she didn't redo her make up since she was only going home on the subway. But all her studs and hoops were back in their holes. She walked in pass Bob who was sleeping on the couch. She didn't really talk to him since he opened the Beeper Emporium into a wide chain stores. He only came home to sleep. Miriam was asleep in the kitchen with bottle of vodka in her hand. She had stop hiding it in the smoothies since Helga was now old enough to know what was going on. 

"Man, can't even order a damn pizza so I can get some grub before work." Helga muttered and dropped her bag off upstairs in her room and went to her closet. It only helg clothes and old journals, she had long done away with the shrine when her candles burned her entire set of pink dresses in 6th grade. She grabbed an all black dress from the closet. It was silk. Low cut in the front and took a plunge in the back. When she changed into it, it showed off her slim figure perfectly, though she didn't believe so. It went down to about mid calf.

"Damn Olga for getting all the curve genes in her DNA!" Helga muttered looking at her lack of hips or bust. She was only about a B cup. After this she put on her collection of silver jewelry and put on her dark red leather trench coat. She looked at the clock. 5:45.

She had 15 minutes to get to work.

To be continued……

Okay, I know what you are saying, this plot seems like all those crappy teen movies. And it is! But what do you expect from me? Something original? HAH HAH HAH! Okay now Review!


	2. Time can do so much

I own nothing from Hey Arnold, except I think they based Helga on me, I swear I had a gum statue of my crush before Hey Arnold was even on the air. 

Arnold sat on Helga's front step. No one appeared to be home, so he decided to wait about 20 minutes to see if any sign of life showed. He could seem the sweet spring air, refreshing him after along day of heat. The night air always did. He heard some footsteps stop in front of him. He looked up to she Helga standing there in a red leather trench coat, black dress, and tall leather boots. She lost the spike bands in her hair but still had the two buns. 

"I know I am going to regret this, but may I ask what the hell you are doing on my front step?" Helga said and crossed her arms. Arnold choked up, she didn't look pleased to see him. Then why would she be.

"Well I said something I want to discuss with you." Arnold said. He gave a smile, hoping to melt her. It didn't appear to work, well at least on the outside. 

Helga huffed and looked at her watch. "Well is it going to take more then 5 minutes?" She asked impatiently. Arnold figured it would take awhile to convince her.

"Yeah, I think it will." Arnold said. Helga groaned and she put her hand to her head to look like she was thinking.

"Gawd Alfredo, you pick some great times. Well maybe I can use you, come on up with me for a minute. " Helga said. She seem to be in a rush and unlock the door. She knew she wouldn't have to sneak Arnold in since Bob was at the office around ten at night to five in the morning. And Miriam, well she was passed out somewhere. Helga walked Arnold up to her room. Arnold was slightly scared about the word "use" Helga had used. 

"What are we doing?" Arnold asked. Helga turned at her door. 

"I am going to go slip into something else and then you will drive me to my appointment because I am late." Helga said and walked into her room and closed the door. She got up on her tiptoes and spun. Arnold came to tell her something, it must be something important. Maybe one of her love spells really did work. She did a little dance as she put on a pair of jeans that had more holes in them then Swiss cheese and put back on her tank top from earlier. She then grabbed the money from under mattress and booked for the door.

"Helga?" Arnold asked as she opened the door. "What kind of appointment do you have at 10:30 at night?"

"The kind I am late for." Helga reached and grabbed Arnold's arm and pulled him down the stairs. Helga scared Arnold like nothing else. When they were younger he believed she had a sensitive side to her, but he lost hope of it lately. She became weird and very secretive ever since the 6th grade. 

As they got into Arnold's car he couldn't help but notice Helga looked a bit happy. He got his hopes up, he would be sitting in A/C heaven in no time if she was in a good mood.

"So where are we headed." Arnold asked and started up his truck. Helga turned to him.

"Oh this little shop on 10th street." Helga said in a weird voice. It sounded like she was excited about where ever they were headed. "Just go there and park wherever. Arnold pulled out and started down the road. Helga leaned back and kicked one of her feet up on the dashboard. This put her in a very seductive pose for Arnold. "Oh and Arnold?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for the ride." Helga said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. Which just added to her seductiveness. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's really hard to ask, but I really want to, so bear with me." Arnold said. Helga looked at him curiously.

"You aren't going to ask if I am suicidal are you, because the answer is no." Helga said in a defensive voice. Arnold let out a laugh.

"No, I know Helga G. Pataiki isn't dumb enough to do something like that. It's a good question, well I think it is a good question." Arnold said. Helga seemed interested and let him continue without throwing in her two cents. "I wanted to know if you would go to the prom with me Helga."

Helga's foot dropped from the dash and she just stared at Arnold. 'Oh holy shit! Arnold, love of my life, just ask me out to prom. This is my dream! Okay, okay, play it cool.' Helga thought to herself. "Well, Arnold, I don't know. I mean I wasn't going to go because I don't like the idea of getting all dolled up just to sway side to side in a sweaty ballroom."

"Oh you make it sound so bad. I mean Helga, it's our Senior Prom. We only get one. And I thought maybe it would mean more if I went with a friend then with some ditzy cheerleader."

"Isn't Lila a cheerleader?" Helga asked. Arnold growled.

"Why does everyone think I am still in love with Lila, I haven't liked her since PS118. I mean, how stupid would I have to be to still be having a crush from then." Arnold said and let out a chuckle. He turned a bit expecting Helga to be laughing too. But she just sat there glaring. 

"Anyway Football Head. I would love to go, but as you see I am using all the cash I have, which isn't much, tonight. And I don't have a dress that can pass for prom." Helga said. She was being truthful, but she was a little hurt by the crush thing. 

"What if I pay for everything, dress and all." Arnold said. Helga almost gagged.

"Arnold, that is like over six hundred dollars! You don't have that kind of money." Helga said. Arnold had planned for this ahead of time.

"Well, I have been saving, I really want to go. And I really want you to be the girl I go with." Arnold said. He knew maybe he should have sealed this with some sort of physical affection like a kiss, but he was afraid anything he but on Helga she might rip off.

"Well, I guess. But you have to come dress shopping with me! I am not going to buy something with your money and have you hate it. I don't want to be in debt to you or anything." Helga said trying to sound tough. But inside she was about to scream for joy. They pulled up on tenth street.

"Well here we are." Arnold said. Helga turned to him. "So I guess it's a date."

"Yeah, it is, whatever." Helga said. She open the door to leave. "Arnold, you want to come with. Not like I am trying to get on you, I just thought it would be cool to have someone there for this since it's my first time doing it."

Arnold got nervous as hell. Whatever Helga was doing, he couldn't say he wasn't interested. But at the same time scenes of her doing something mischievous to him also plagued him. But looking in her eyes, she seemed a little scared.

"Okay, but we better not be doing anything weird." Arnold said and turned off the car. Helga chuckled.

"Sorry Arnoldo, I left my nipple tassels at home so I can't work the strip club tonight." Helga said jokingly. Arnold busted up laughing.

"Well with a body like yours why not? What do you to keep in such good shape? You said you have practice after school everyday year round. Where do you go?" Arnold asked. Helga seem to tense up. If Arnold knew what she did, he would never let her live it down. He would start to think she had a damn sensitive side again.

"I do none of your damn business." Helga said. She was a little on edge. So far only her parents and her instructor knew of what she did. She planned on keeping it that way, well at least till June.

"Oh come on tell me please." Arnold begged. He was really interested. Helga in the entire time she had this secret activity since the 6th grade had never once had a cubby stage. She stayed in great shape and seem to have okay fighting skills, even though no one had seen her in action since she was almost expelled in 5th for nearly killing Lila. 

"I don't have to tell you anything, it's not like you are my boyfriend or anything." Helga said as they turned and walked into a dark ally.

"You have never had a boyfriend, so how would you know?" Arnold asked jokingly. Helga started to laugh hard.

"I had a boyfriend all freshman year. But maybe you were too busy with Nadine to notice." Helga said. Arnold looked at her shocked.

"You did not!" Arnold argued back. Helga groaned and whipped out her wallet and opened it. Her photo slips where filled to the brim, picture behind picture. She never took them out, just covered them up with another on. She rummaged through the photos and then pulled out one and handed it to Arnold.

"There see I did!" Helga said. The picture was of Helga, in all her leather and bra straps and a boy in skater clothes hugging her from behind. The boy looked strangely familiar.

"Who is that?" Arnold asked and looked closer. Helga was surprised.

"I can't believe it. Everyone's best friend from PS118 can't remember a kid who was in his class almost every year." Helga said and put her hands on her hips. "Gee Arnold, looks like all this popularity has gone to your head and you forgot about the little people."

"No I haven't. I just can't put the face with the name." Arnold said and squinted at the picture. "Is it Phoebe's brother?"

"Phoebe is an only child, jackass!" Helga yelled. Arnold got defensive. He didn't think he had fallen that out of touch with anyone. After a few more seconds of Arnold studying the picture Helga grabbed it back. "It was Park."

"Oh, well I never knew him that well." Arnold said in a cheerless voice Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you did, we all knew each other. The problem is you only hang out with a few select people and then just wave mindless in the halls at anyone who says your name. Face it Arnold, you got caught up in popularity and forgot about all us little guys." Helga said. Arnold hated to hear that, because he knew it was mostly true.

"Well you and me stayed on okay terms, I mean we still talk." Arnold said trying to gain some ground. But this was of course the totally wrong thing to say.

"What are you talking about? The only time we talk is if I come over and insult you. Gawd sometimes I could just….." Helga yelled when the door opened behind her. A tall dark haired man, around the age of 25 stood in the doorway. He smiled at the sight of Helga.

"There you are, it isn't like you to be late." The man said and stepped to the side to let Helga in. She grabbed Arnold wrist and dragged him in with her. "Who is your friend, he getting one too or just watching?"

"Oh believe me. He is just watching!" Helga said and went into the small room. It was covered in beautiful works of art and had weird supplies spread around the room. In the middle was what look like to a dentist chair. Arnold was scared, very scared.

"So did you decide on what you wanted me to do?" The man asked. Helga walked across the room, leaving Arnold to stand terrified in a corner. She walked up in front of a chart of something, Arnold couldn't see since he was trying to keep an eye on the creepy guy.

"I wanted the angel wings. Only about two inches long, one on each hip bone." Helga said and pointed to a picture on the chart.

"I am so stoked about actually getting you in my tattoo chair. I mean after years of piercing every which way, it's nice to finally get to show you my expertise." The man said. Arnold was shocked, he was her to watch Helga get a tattoo. Well this turned into a hell of a lot more then he planned. "Well Helga, let me go clean my hands get my gloves on."

The man left them alone. Arnold felt the over whelming guilt of ditching most of his old friends for new popular ones, but that was the way high school goes. 

"Why are you even asking me to this prom? You don't even know me. " Helga said in a stone cold voice. At that moment Arnold realized that he needed to go with Helga not only for his dare, but to prove to himself he was still that champion of the underdog he had always thought he was.

"Well I know you aren't a moron like all the other girls I could ask. And I know I would most likely have an interesting time with you. And I know you would look great in a pink dress." Arnold said smiling at her. Helga felt like she was going to cry tears of joy. 

"Okay, I guess I will go." Helga said again in a hard voice, but it cracked ever so slightly to let Arnold know his words had reached. "Alright I need to get ready."

Helga walked over to the chair and made herself comfortable. She motioned Arnold sit on a stool near the head of the chair. He went over.

"You scared?" Arnold asked. Helga laughed and nodded no. 

"No, Gavin is a genius when it comes to this. I trust him." Helga said. Gavin walked back in at that moment. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"I know I am a genius, just wish you could tell that to my wife, she is having doubt of my brain skills." Gavin said with a chuckle. He seemed like a surfer guy to Arnold. Laid back and was wearing a "hang loose" shirt. "Okay now Helga, just move your jeans out of the way."

Helga obeyed like it was nothing out of the ordinary and unbuttoned her pants. Arnold got a feeling of anxiety in his stomach at the site, but didn't turn away. She slid her pants down off her hips. A strap from her panties showed and Arnold had to look away as his face burned red. This was going to be a fascinating night to say the least.

To be continued…

Ahhh more to come. And remember kids, Air conditioning is the root of all evil! And boy how I love to sit in my cool evilness! Review!


	3. Love in a truck

Hey Arnold does not belong to Phoenix Eve, but Gavin the crazy tattoo guy does! Hurray! Aren't I lucky!? Now nobody better steal him ***sarcastic***

Arnold was driving Helga back to her house, it was around one in the morning. He had trouble concentrating on the road since Helga had to leave her jean unbutton and wide open since she couldn't take the tightness of the denim on the bandages of her tattoos. Which made a clear shot of her panties, which made Arnold uncomfortable. He had learned over the years Helga had no sense of modesty, she was open and out there. 

"Your tattoos look pretty cool. I wish I could get one." Arnold said, trying to start up a conversation.

"You can you know, just get your grandparents to sign off on a contract." Helga said. She was squirming because the bandages itched. "I got Miriam to do that when she was drunk, how do you think I was able to get all these things pierced?" Helga laughed and slid her jeans down a bit. The itching and pain was going to drive her mad tonight.

"Are you kidding? My grandpa would never let me do that and my Grandma wouldn't even sign her own name, she would sign as one of her fictional characters." Arnold said. "But then again I don't know what I would want to get."

"Why not an eagle?" Helga said as she took the painkillers Gavin gave her. She didn't know if she should trust Gavin as a doctor, but oh well.

"Why an eagle?" Arnold asked. 

"Because genius, that's what your name means. Arnold means strong as eagle." Helga said. Arnold looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? How do you know that?" Arnold asked and pulled to a stop in front of her house.

"Because they sell this name book at my work and I was bored and looked up everyone's name." Helga told as she checked to see if she had brought anything with her.

"Really where do you work, I didn't even know you had a job." Arnold said. Helga looked up, Arnold knew nothing about her. Maybe she had been too secretive over the years towards him.

"I work at this new age and witch craft story. You know they sell love potions, charms, horoscope books, and crystals. You know stuff like that. Only place that actually prefers their workers to have piercing and tattoos." Helga said. She wanted to stay in the car with Arnold all night talking, but then she thought about how that might be bad considering she was going crazy from the damn itching. 

"Cool, what does your name mean?" Arnold asked and put the parking break on. Helga was curious why he was stopping the engine, maybe he wanted to talk too. 

"It means something like holy and faithful. Really fitting huh?" Helga said with a laughing snort. 

"Well were you faithful to your boyfriend?" Arnold asked. Helga laughed like he had said the funniest joke in the world.

"Hard to be faithful to someone you weren't even doing stuff with. The farthest that boy got was first base." Helga said. "But if you are asking if I ever cheated on Park, no. I was a good little Helga."

"Wow, looks like you are giving Lila a run for her money in the virgin race." Arnold joked. Helga scowled, she never wanted to be compared to Lila.

"Well what about you?" Helga said. Arnold just smiled.

"Way past you is all you need to know." Arnold smirked again. Helga grinned.

"Well maybe I need to let Lila win that stupid race." Helga said and leaned over and started to kiss Arnold open mouthed. Arnold was shocked at first, this was the last thing he expected Helga to do, with him no less. Her lips tasted sugary and inviting. The kiss broke and they were staring each other in the eyes. 'What the hell did I just do?' Helga asked her self in her mind.

"Where did that come from?" Arnold asked with a surprised look on his face.

"From my lips you moron." Helga said with her mischievous grin on her lips.

"Yeah, but you hate me. Why are you kissing me?" Arnold said. He felt stupid for asking, seeing as how he should just shut up and try to get another kiss.

Helga froze. 'Oh crap Helga! You let your heart get the best of you and you just kissed Arnold. Now what are you going to do? Tell him?' Helga looked worried for a second and then regained a confident state. 

"Because you look like a great kisser." Helga said. Arnold smiled, he thought he was a pretty good kisser, but this was the first time anyway had commented on it. He leaned toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Then he started to kiss her using all the skills he had learned over his many years of dating.

'He is pretty good.' Helga thought to herself. She felt like dancing she was so happy she was here right now. She never imagined she would be kissing Arnold. Then something surprised her. She felt herself being tilted backward. Soon they were kissing with Helga laying on the bench front seat and Arnold over her. His hands wandering everywhere. Which wasn't a bad thing till he rubbed on her tattoo.

"Ouch! God damn it!" Helga screamed and pushed Arnold off. He remembered just then that the skin on her hip had been poked with a needle for the last few hours. He recollected himself.

"Sorry about that." Arnold said. Helga looked pretty damn pissed that it had happen. Half because it hurt like hell and second because it stopped the moment. She gathered up her stuff and got out of the truck.

"Bye Arnold, see ya!" Helga said without addressing the fact that Arnold looked pretty miserable for hurting her physically. "Oh and Arnold?"

"Yeah?" Arnold asked. Helga shut the door and leaned in through then open window.

"If you tell anyone about my tattoos or what just happen. I will kill you. You know that right?" Helga said in a half joking and half serious voice. It was hard to tell.

"Umm, yeah, okay, my lips are sealed." Arnold said sheepishly. Helga winked at him as conformation  And then turned and entered her house. She looked kind of funny walking since her pants her off her hips and look like they would fall down any minute. Arnold let out a little laugh and started up his car. 

Helga was prancing around her room and spinning. "I got to kiss Arnold! I got to kiss Arnold!" She threw herself down on her bed and giggled. Something she had rarely ever down. She kicked off her jeans and swapped her tank top for a baggy black shirt that she got at a concert. She removed all her jewelry and found something odd.

"Hey where did my favorite necklace go?" Helga asked and checked the pockets of her jeans. "Shit, it must have fallen off at Gavin's!"

The necklace she was referring to was one she had made in metal shop class. It medium size pendent of a heart covered in barbwire. She even engraved "H.P." on the back. She would just pick it up tomorrow since it was Saturday and she got off work at 4. She went to bed dreaming about the picture perfect moment between her and Arnold.

Arnold crashed down on his bed and held his head. He couldn't figure out what was going on in his world.

"Man. First I am doing something totally wrong to Helga just because I am broke and need an air conditioner in my truck. Then Helga comes on to me with that kiss and I still don't know why. Then I take that even further, oh man. This heat most be making me act crazy." Arnold said and fell asleep in his normal street clothes. 

Arnold woke up the next morning when his cell phone wouldn't stop going off, it was around two in the afternoon. He groaned and rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Arnold said in a groggy voice. 

"Hey Arnold, you sound like shit." Gerald laughed on the other end. "Where were you last night? I called your cell and you didn't answer."

"Well I left it at home. I was out." Arnold said. Gerald thought this odd that Arnold was being so vague about that. But if Arnold wanted it that way he would let him. 

"Okay then, well I needed to haul some stuff to the dump. I was wondering if you wanted to be a pal and help me with your truck." Gerald asked in a sweet voice he used when he wanted something. 

"Alright, I am already dressed, be right over." Arnold said and walked out the door without changing. No sense in getting changed into something clean to go to a dump.

Helga sat bored and half asleep reading a spell book as the little shop she worked at went empty. They had a few people stop and buy stuff. Mostly teenagers since they are the ones who believe in most of these charms. Also a few loyal customers who normally bought over two hundred dollars worth of stuff every week. These were normally cult members or people who seriously thought they were witches. Either way it gave Helga money and she didn't mind what nut job gave it to her. She spent most of her money on her secret training. But the few bucks she had left over she put toward buying that tattoo. Which still itched. 

"This is so boring." Helga said and reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She had Arnold's number on it because he gave it to her once because they shared math notes. She figure she would give him a call and see when he wanted to do that dress thing.

Arnold and Gerald were chatting about how Arnold managed to get Helga to agree. He said he just stopped by, asked, and then left. 

"Man I can't believe you got her to agree just like that!" Gerald said and slapped his leg. "I guess I underestimated you Arnold."

"Yeah I guess so." Arnold said uneasily. He felt weird lying to Gerald like this. But he feared Helga would kill him if he ruined her by telling what really happened. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said as he answered it.

"Arnold, It's Helga. I want to know when we are going shopping." Helga said in a demanding voice. Trying to sound like she called him for no other reason then business.

"Umm." Arnold said as he shot a sideways glance at Gerald. "I am busy right now, how about in a few hours?"

"No good, I am booked today. I was thinking more like tomorrow since I don't have work on Sundays." Helga said. 

"Okay, then. What time?" Arnold said. Worriedly eh took another look at Gerald who was preoccupied by something he was digging out from in between the seats. Most likely dropped his pager again.

"Around noon. I have practice at five tomorrow." Helga said. Arnold was curious what kind of practice required her to be there everyday.

"Okay sure, I will be at your house tomorrow at noon." Arnold said and then they said their goodbyes and Arnold got off the phone. He tried to play it calm so Gerald wouldn't catch on.

"That was Helga wasn't it?" Gerald asked in a smooth tone. Arnold swallowed hard.

"Yeah." He said quickly.

"I thought so, what were you two up to last night?" Gerald asked. Arnold sat there silent. 

'How the fuck does he know I was with her last night?' Arnold asked himself. He thought her covered up that phone conversation pretty well. "Why do you think that?"

"Well first off, you were out last night and won't say where. And then I sat down and this poked me in the ass." Gerald said and held up Helga's heart and wire necklace. The lock on the chain seemed to broke. It must have snagged on the seat when she was on her back.  

"Okay I gave her a ride home. I say her walking home and I was headed to her house anyways." Arnold said. Gerald could so tell he was lying. Arnold sucked at lying. He had been a real goody-goody till this last year when he was trying to act as tough as Gerald did. That's when this whole thing of not wanting a girlfriend started happening.

"Arnold, what is so wrong about admitting you were with Helga last night. I mean sure she is a scary, evil, mean bitch. But hey, you could do worse. Plus I knew something might happen if you ask her." Gerald said. Arnold wasn't sure how to take this. 

"Well it's just suppose to be a secret. I promised her that." Arnold said. He wasn't too sure how he felt about last night since everything in the truck started and ended so quickly. 

"Wll maybe something more then I think happen if she wants it kept a secret." Gerald said with a malevolent smirk. "Well what are you two doing tomorrow at noon?"

"We are going dress shopping." Arnold said shamefully as Gerald burst out laughing.

To be continued…….

Okay, the next one is going to be pretty funny with Helga and Arnold shopping for her dress. Review


	4. Dressed to Kill

I own nothing about Hey Arnold, but if I did, things would get a hell of a lot more interesting.

Arnold hit the horn again on his steering wheel. He had been beeping for 5 minutes outside Helga's house. She finally appeared in the doorway. She was looking out of the normal as always. Her hair braided into at least sixty little braids and fastened with little hot pink and black rubber bands. She was wearing a ripped up t shirt that showed off bits of skin here and there and was a midriff. Her pants look like a black shiny plastic material, called Windex pants since that's what it look like you used to clean them. And a pair of combat boots. Of course through all this weirdness, she had the weird appeal to her. 

"Hey Helga." Arnold said as she climbed up into the truck. He noticed she was carrying a duffle bag. "That for your practice?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Helga asked in a rude voice as she fastened her seat belt.

"Why don't you just tell me what you do? I mean, it can't be that bad." Arnold said. Helga groaned, it wasn't that what she did was bad, it was just something out of her hardcore image. 

"No Arnold, how about I don't, and we say I did." Helga said and went up rolling down the window in the hot late spring heat.

"Okay fine." Arnold said. "So where are we going to get your dress?"

"Like I would know, I never go shopping any place that sells prom dresses. I guess the mall would be the logical answer." Helga said. She knew perfectly well she wouldn't find anything she liked. But if she could trick Arnold in to spending more time wither.

"Okay. Oh and you left this in the truck last night." Arnold said and handed over her necklace. She smiled, she went to Gavin's and he wasn't there, so she was glad Arnold had it.

"Thanks. Where did you find it?" Helga asked, not remembering when it fell off.

"I didn't find it. Gerald did." Arnold said in a monotone voice. This was his way of telling her that someone knew about them.

"Shit, man. That asshole is going to tell the whole school." Helga said and kicked the door of the truck in anger. 

"He is not an asshole and he won't. He wouldn't tell anyone if I asked him to." Arnold said. Helga mumbled something and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

About an hour later, Arnold was sitting in a tacky little chair outside a dressing room in a department store. His job was to bring back any dresses he could find in size 5 for Helga, since she had no idea what she wanted. He wasn't having fun since Helga hated everything and wouldn't even let him see her in the dress before throwing it back over the door of the room. 

"Arnold! It's there anything that doesn't have 10 pounds with fluffing under the skirt? I look like a cracked out Barbie doll!" Helga cried from inside the room. Finally getting tired of hearing just vulgar descriptions of what she look she look like, Arnold stood on the chair and peered over the door. 

"I think you look cute!" Arnold said. Looking at Helga in a ice blue gown the was simple on the top with a ruffling bottom. Helga must have not seen his head pop over because she screamed and almost fell down as she stumbled in the gown.

"CRIMINEY! Don't sneak up on me like that football head!" Helga said and put her hand to her chest to calm herself down. 

"I don't see what is so bad about that dress." Arnold said, he rather liked the color blue on Helga, brought out her eyes.

"I look like I should be walking around Disneyland waving!" Helga said. She turned to Arnold and crossed her arms. "Isn't there anything out there that is at least pink or black?"

Arnold looked out to the dress section and groaned as he climbed down to go search. He had picked out ones he though she would look good in, which apparently weren't good enough. 

As Arnold left for another search, Helga removed the blue dress and hung it back on the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. She stood there in a black satin bra and matching panties. She needed a dress that didn't depend on her having curves, she lacked all those. Her practice had given her a slim body. She had to always watch what she ate, she had to stay in the 110 lbs range to be able to go pro. 

"Helga? I found some black and pink ones." Arnold said and passed them over the door. She smiled as she saw her familiar colors. 

"You did alright this time Arnoldo." Helga said and picked through the dresses. Arnold smiled, if she liked one of those, this whole shopping thing would be over soon. 

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't find anything with fishnet." Arnold said tauntingly. Helga growled from behind the door. 

"And when did you become a comedian, huh?" Helga said as she removed the hanger from the first dress. "You better shut up or I will come kick your ass."

Arnold laughed at this. "Yeah you are going to come out here and kick my ass in your underwear?"

"Don't make me prove you wrong!" Helga yelled from inside the dressing room. Arnold just kept laughing till he heard the door unlock and swing open. Helga grabbed him and pulled him into the room. She slammed him against the wall and shut the door with her foot since her hands were busy choking Arnold.

"I am not in the mood Arnold. For the last hour I have been trying on nothing but dresses made for girls with huge bobs and a nice shape." Helga uttered through clenched teeth. Arnold was in shock because in fact she was planning to kick his ass in only her underwear. "Now are you going to be nice and keep getting me these dresses and stop with the jokes?"

"Well….I…." Arnold muttered, unable to get over the fact Helga was standing there scantily clad. She slammed him again against the wall. To Arnold's amazement, it didn't hurt. "Hey wait!"

"Huh?" Helga said as Arnold broke her grip and grabbed her by her wrist.

"You are a weak as a kitten!" Arnold laughed. All these years he had been fearing hard core Helga and here she was about as strong as Lila.

"I can still kick your ass Arnold!" Helga growled and tried to get free, but to no avail. Arnold smiled.

"No you can't!" Arnold said proudly. This was a proud day when he realized he no longer had to live in fear of Helga beating the shit out of him. "You are just a girly-girl!"

"I AM NOT!" Helga cried defensively and with Arnold hold her arms, she turned to her true strength, her legs. She brought a quick knee Up into his groin. Her arms might have lost most of their strength, but her legs were stronger then any man's.

"Oooo!" Arnold released her and fell to his knees. His eyes were watering and he was trying not to talk because he knew his voice was going sound like a chipmunk. 

Helga gave no notice to him crumbled at the floor and tried on the next dress. It was a slim black one in a Chinese style. It had a golden dragon in it's material and slits up to the hips on both legs. She smiled.

"What do you think Arnold?" Helga said as she turned around to see herself in a different view. Arnold looked up at her with watery eyes. At that moment she looked like Satan to him because he was in so much pain. But he nodded a yes before falling into a little ball on the floor. 

"That's what I thought!" Helga said and did a little spin. 

Arnold sat there silently as they drove back. He hadn't said a word to her since they left the dressing room. He was half mad she hit him that hard and half scared because he never thought Helga would turn her power to her legs instead of her arms.

"I am sorry I did that Arnold, but you had it coming." Helga said to break the silence. Arnold turned a bit as they waited at a stop light.

"No, I shouldn't have teased you. I don't know what came over me." Arnold said. "I am sorry too."

"Okay then it was stupid on both are parts, blah blah. Enough mushy stuff." Helga said and looked out her window. Arnold looked at her thoughtfully. She was so mysterious.

"Helga, what about last night?" Arnold asked. 

"Oh the tattoos are still a little sore but I can deal with it now." Helga said. She knew he was really asking about the kissing, but she was trying to play it off dumb.

"No, what happen in the truck at your house." Arnold said as he started again as the green light shone.

"Well I was just messing with you. I mean come on." Helga said. "I mean, I wanted to show you I wasn't as much as a prude as Lila!"

"Is that all?" Arnold said. 

"Well are you only asking me to prom because you want to go with someone smart? I mean would you go with Phoebe if she was here. Or are you after something?" Helga said in a questioning tone. 

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know, I just felt like asking you." Arnold said. He felt bad thinking of the real reason he had asked her. 

"Well, what about you last night? I mean you kissed me right back and laid me back. I mean a little forward don't ya think? Trying to play me off as the pervert just because I made the first move." Helga said in her annoyed voice she used when she tried hiding what she was really feeling. "I mean, maybe you think you are getting something after prom."

"No I wasn't thinking that at all!" Arnold said. He hadn't even thought about what would happen after prom. But now that she had brought it up, he was pondering. "Well what do you want to do after prom?"

"I am not going to any snotty party to sit there as slowly people get drunk and start crying about how they are going to miss each other when they leave for college." Helga said. She hated the idea of being around people when they were crying, made her very uncomfortable.

"Well then did you want to do something just you and me, or should I just drop you off?" Arnold said. Helga thought about it deeply. She would like nothing more then to end the night sleeping in Arnold's arms, but to say that would get her a strange look. 

"We'll do something. I don't want to sit home after prom like some loser." Helga said. She hated spending time at home. It was depressing to see her mom getting drunk and sleeping all the time. Her dad just came in and slept. The maid they had to hire was cranky all the time from cleaning up beer bottles and pizza boxes. She mostly spent time in her room experimenting with stuff from her work. 

"Okay, I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Arnold said. Helga looked at her watch. 

"Arnold drop me off here next to the subway would ya, I need to get to practice." Helga said and picked her bad off the floor.

"I can just drive you if you want." Arnold said with a smile, if he saw where she went, he would know a clue at least of what she was up to.

"Nah, quicker by subway. Traffic is really bad downtown." Helga said. He pulled over and she climbed out. "Bye!"

She ran off before he could say goodbye in return. He just sighed and watched her disappear into the crowd of people headed down into the underground station. He looked down at her seat and saw something on the floor. He bent over and picked it up. It was a cassette tape. 

"Hmm, must have fallen out of her bag." Arnold said and looked at a label on it. 

"If found, return to:

Aaron Camwood 

342 West Ave, Floor 3"

"HA! I know where she is now!" Arnold said and headed downtown. He wondered what type of cassette it was and cursed himself for switching the tape player in his car for a new CD player. He looked on the tape itself and the only word that was on there was "Tchaikovsky".

To be continued……

BIG OLD FAT CLUE AT THE END! You can find out what Helga is doing n your own or if you aren't smart enough, just wait till the next chapter when Arnold sees Helga in action! Review!


	5. Grace and Dust

Hey Arnold belongs to Nick and people like that, who are too stupid to just show the rest of season five.

Arnold parked his truck in a parking garage attached to the building Helga was suppose to be in. Helga was right about traffic, it took him 45 minutes to get here. He couldn't get over the fact the name Tchaikovsky sounded familiar from somewhere, but it escaped his mind. He locked up his truck and walked over to the elevator. He was on level P3 and he had to go to floor three above. The elevator doors dinged and opened. Two beautiful girls were getting off dressed in Nike sports wear. Arnold couldn't help but notice they had the same slim, luscious body build as Helga. As he passed them he heard as interesting comment from one.

"Helga is so on today, I couldn't bare sitting through the rest of her performance. Aaron like pointing out what I do wrong when Helga does it right." One girl said as she huffed in frustration.

"What do you expect? She is so devoted!" the other girl said in an admiring tone of voice. And then the doors shut to leave Arnold to ponder out the conversation between the two. 

'Helga is performing something, sounds like she is pretty good at it from what they were saying.' Arnold thought as the doors open to the third floor. He walked out into a hall way decorated in modern deco. Natural wood and steel made up the elevator section. Then he noticed the rest of the hall way had one wall as a window into the studio. He walked out into view and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Wow." Arnold said watching as the girl performed a perfect spin on her toes. She was a ballerina. Her slender build presented perfectly in the black leotard with a sheer pink skirt wrapped around her hips. The skirts fabric accented each graceful movement of her legs. Her arms moved in following gestures and looked a smooth as silk. Her face was too hard to see with her spins and rapid movement. Her Blonde hair was pulled back in a simple bun. She was like an angel, Arnold hadn't felt this head over heels since Lila or Ruth.

She stopped and took an elegant bow. Her back was to him so he could see her face. But the music stopped and he knew she was done with this song. He heard clapping to look up and see a man most likely in his twenties, dressed in a long sleeved black work out shirt and a pair on black sweats. 

"Very good!" Aaron said as he stopped clapping and touched the chin of the girl. She lift her head to him. "You never cease to amaze me. You will be ready for your performance in time it looks like."

The girl simply nodded and Arnold wished for all his heart she would turn around and let him see her face. Suddenly the man looked up at Arnold and leaned over and whispered to the girl.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Aaron whispered. The girl stood slowly and turned. Arnold's heart pounded as he laid eyes upon his dancing angel.

"Arnold!?" Helga gasped out as she turned around to see Arnold staring at her. She was too in shock to do anything put cover her mouth as it hanged open.

At first Arnold didn't recognize her till her voice cried out his name in surprise. He knew that voice anywhere, but it didn't match the body it came from. This wasn't the girl with metal studs stabbed in for decoration all over her body. The girl who wore so much make up she had to reapply twice a day in school. The girl whose hair was always in some weird arrangement on her head. This wasn't Helga.

"Oh a friend Helga?" Aaron asked as Helga regained herself and closed her mouth. "Maybe a boyfriend?" Aaron said with a tint of Russian accent in his voice. 

"I….I….." Helga stammered and Aaron laughed. She had never had anyone come and watch her. He assumed she was a loner.

"Oh you have done enough for today, go be with your friends!" Aaron chuckled and shoved Helga forward toward the door with lead to the hallway. She walked quickly to the door and opened it. She moved a bit funny since her feet were wrapped tightly inside her ballet shoes. Once out into the hallway she gained a wave of rage.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" she yelled as she stormed toward Arnold, who for the most part was giving a glazed eyed look.

He couldn't answer her. She was so beautiful without all the makeup and rings on a face. She looked so natural and pure. His hand shook a bit as he raised it to show her the tape he was holding. She hadn't realized she lost it since she wasn't practicing that number today. 

"Arnold….you shouldn't have come down here." Helga said in a sullen voice and gave up on anger since Arnold was only trying to do the right thing by giving her back the tape.

"Why not? Why don't you want me to see? You were wonderful, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Arnold said, reassuring her that he didn't look down her.

"I know I am wonderful. Hell I am flawless! But the point is you knew I didn't want anyone to know. You could have given me the tape at school tomorrow." Helga said, regaining her harsh tone.

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow. Remember? Freshmen testing week. Seniors don't go. Plus I was curious, I'll admit it." Arnold said. He didn't know why Helga would want to hide her talent, she seem so into it.

"Well you better not go telling anyone!" Helga grunted and leaned forward. "I might not be able to punch you as hard as I use to, but de damned if you don't need a wheelchair to move after I am done with you."

"Helga, I won't tell a soul." Arnold said with a smile and took her hand in his. Helga looked speechlessly at this display of affection. This seemed like her old Arnold, not the recent popularity driven jerk. "I don't know why you hide it, but I will help keep it a secret."

"I don't tell anyone because I don't want anyone to ruin it for me." Helga said in a low tone. "Everything I ever liked, from writing poetry to acting was stolen away by people taunting me for doing anything the least bit feminine. I mean, I might not act like a lady, but I am a woman."

Arnold looked down to the ground. Remembering the time Helga got caught writing poetry about some guy she liked, Harold had stolen the paper from her desk and read it aloud to the class in a mocking tone. And after she played Abigail opposite his role as John in "The Crucible" in sophomore year, she had got hounded for that.

(Note: The Crucible is about the Salem Witch trails and Abigail is an evil young teen who is involved in witchcraft, as she tries to use it to kill the wife of her lover, John. Just to let you know if you didn't already ^_^  ) 

"I can see why you hid it I guess, no one would let you live down being a punk and a ballerina at the same time." Arnold said. Helga nodded and turned.

"I am going to get changed, will you wait?" Helga asked. Arnold smiled and took a seat on the floor. Helga walked into a door reading "GIRLS LOCKER ROOM".

Arnold sat there dreaming for the next 20 minutes of the images of Helga spinning gracefully in her ballerina attire. He smiled. She was so stunning. The door swung open to the locker room. Helga stepped out wearing the clothes from before. All her piercings back in place. But her hair was just down and clean from the shower. It was hanging down to her waist. No make up either. She looked like half and half of the two sides of her. Natural yet with a bit of roughness.

"Ready to go?" Arnold asked and stood up. 

"Yeah, you gonna drive me home?" Helga asked, but sounded somewhat like a demand.

"Sure, maybe we can pick up a bite to eat while we are out." Arnold said and they walked down the hall together.

Arnold awoke in the morning staring at the ceiling of some room that wasn't his. He looked down to see he was wearing an over sized pink sleep shirt. He was tangled in a mess of blankets. A few beer bottles and a vodka were empty and mixed into the mess of covers. She looked around to see the room was rather neat and tidy besides the mess he was laying in on the bed. It was pink walls decorated with band posters and interesting painting of enlarged tarot cards. The dress was covered in make-up bottles and hair products. 

"Where the hell am I?" Arnold said and sat up a bit. His head was swirling. But he knew he couldn't have been drunk, he never drank. But the taste of alcohol was heavy in his mouth. He smelled oddly like some kind of cinnamon and spice. "What the hell did I do last night?"

"Keep it down jackass!" a hand smacked him upside his head. He turned to see that what his head was laying on when he awoke wasn't a pillow, but Helga curled up at the head of the bed. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of panties, matching with pink hearts.

"WHAT!?" Arnold yelled and jumped out of the bed. Helga groaned and opened her eyes. She got sight of a frighten Arnold standing there in her room, in her sleep shirt. She opened her eyes wide and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Helga scream and threw a pillow at Arnold. He let it hit him. He looked shook she didn't remember.

"What do you mean Helga? You better know what happen last night!" Arnold said and took a step forward. She backed up.

"You get any closer and I'll scream 'rape'. Now why don't you tell me what's going on?" Helga asked and drew another pillow up, ready to throw it.

"I…….I…..I….can't remember for the life of me." Arnold said and sat down on Helga's floor and covered his face with his hands. This is so not something he would do. He never been with a girl all the way, not to mentioned spend the night at her house.

"Hmph neither can I." Helga sighed and picked up one of the bottles from her bed. "You don't think we…..?"

"I don't know. If you are virgin, then you can check right?" Arnold asked looking up at Helga. She sighed and walked to the closet and locked herself in it to examine.

Arnold just pulled at his hair. What the hell happened? He never knew you could get drunk enough to forget all that. Helga reentered from her closet. 

"Nope. We were good it looks like, thank gawd." Helga said and flopped down on the bed. Arnold noticed his clothes laying in a heap on the floor. He started to put them on. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I just need to get out of here and think about what happen. Don't worry. I am not running out on you, I just need to think on my own. Maybe it'll all come back to me." Arnold said as he pulled his pants on. After he was fully dressed, he looked over at Helga, she was looking out the window thoughtfully. "I am sorry."

"Don't be, I mean, whatever happen, it didn't go too far." Helga said with a tone making her sound like she could care less about the whole thing. Arnold leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then exited the room.

He stood at the top of the stairs, checking for any parental movement downstairs. None. He walked down and gave one last glance at Helga's door. "I am so sorry Helga." He left and got in his truck. He smelt that weird spice smell again in his clothes and disregarded it as something they ate.

Helga watched as Arnold's truck pulled away and out of view. As soon as she lost sight of it she started to laugh wickedly. 

"Arnold, what a fool! I am sure this little rude awaking will be an equal punishment for finding out about my dancing." She laughed again as she picked two odd bottles off the window sill. "Amazing what a little sleeping powder and 'forget-me' dust can do. I am getting better at this witch stuff then I thought."

She had knocked Arnold out after they got back from dinner and she invited him in for a minute. She just combined the dust and powder into a coke. After Arnold drank it, he was out like a light and would remember nothing. She had to admit it was bad to do this, but she really wanted to get him back for discovering her secret. Plus she got to spend the night sleeping with her beloved. 

"Helga, you are just too good at what you do, and soon Arnold might even be yours if you play your cards right." Helga said as she grinned at a love potion she made.

To be continued……

Ohhh, bad Helga! But you know Hey Arnold logic, every time Helga does something evil, it comes back and bites her in the ass! What misfortune will come upon her for tricking Arnold? Review.  
  



	6. Plans and failures

I will find a way to make Hey Arnold mine, and then the world, Mw ha ha hah! Okay till then I don't won Hey Arnold or anything related. 

Helga sat in her kitchen at the table eating a bowl of sugarcoated cereal, one of her favorites since she was a kid. Well, that's because it's the only thing she could eat till she learned how to cook, since Miriam was useless. She had a book on the table, reading up on her love potion she was going to use on Arnold next time. Her cell phone rang on the table next to her; she glanced over at the Caller ID on it. "SID"

"Hey Sid, what's up?" Helga asked. Sid and her were friends since she was into the whole punk scene too. He was in a band that she often went and saw called 'Untimely Life'.

"Nothing, I was going on a camping trip with the guys and they said ask anyone from PS118 I can to go, you know like a reunion. So I am just giving you a heads up." Sid said. Helga pondered this. She could use a break from ballet, she was getting worn out. But leaving would mean no Arnold, or would it?

"So who else is going then?" Helga asked and shoved another mouthful of cereal into her chops.

"Well, so far it is Stinky, Gerald, and me. But I am asking you, Gerald is asking Arnold, and Stinky is asking Harold. So about six in all." Sid said. Helga smiled, she would go, and she knew Arnold would be there for sure.

"So five boys and one girl huh?" Helga asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, come on Helga, you have always been one of the guys. Plus it's not like Lila and Rhonda are going to want to go stomp around in the mud." Sid said. Helga scowled, if they only knew she wasn't as much of a man as they thought she was.

"Okay okay Sid. When do we leave?" Helga asked.

"Around 4 o'clock." Sid said, Helga spit out her cereal and looked at that clock, it was around noon. 

"Thanks a lot for the heads up Sid, criminey!" Helga growled. She said her goodbye and walked upstairs to get ready and start to pack. She was excited about going to the woods. Woods were a hot spot for witch activity; she could try a lot of the stuff she had been wanting to. She packed spells and bottles. 

"Time to get dressed." Helga said. She knew she couldn't wear anything glam Goth like windex pants or fishnets, she would rip it on something. She pulled on her worn out holey jeans she wore when she got her tattoo. And then a pink tank top and covered that with a grungy hoodie jackets that had Japanese writing on it. Then she put her hair in her braided buns and spiked leather hair straps. Matching spike collar and wristbands. She passed on make up. Eyeliner and camping didn't mix. 

Arnold was pulled up in front of Gerald's house to pick him up. Gerald called around 10 this morning and invited him to go camping with him, Stinky, Sid, and Harold. The other three were going up in Harold's car, with was a beat up piece of shit and had duct tape holding together most of the seating. Gerald came out of his house and threw his gear into the back of the truck bed and then hopped into the cab part.

"About time, you ready to leave?" Arnold asked. Gerald smiled at him with a sinful grin. Arnold got worried; Gerald was up to something again. "What's up?" Arnold asked in a worried voice.

"Well Sid called me just a little while ago and asked us to pick up our 6th guest for the trip, since Harold wouldn't allow them in his car." Gerald said. Arnold gave him a questioning glance. "To the Pataiki residence!" Gerald said in a mocking tone as he laughed. 

"You are kidding me?" Arnold said and banged his head on the wheel. He was hoping this weekend he could leave his girl troubles behind.

"Are you mad about what happen between you two last night?" Gerald asked as Arnold cringed in fear.

"How do you know?" Arnold asked. Gerald laughed. 

"Well Rhonda's friend lives a few houses down from Helga. Rhonda was spending the night and saw your truck out there at night and it was still there in the morning." Gerald said with an evil grin as they drove through the neighborhood toward Helga's house. 

"It's not what you think, nothing happen." Arnold said in an irritated tone in his voice.

"It's never what I think is it? But some how Helga and you have seem to have gotten really close lately." Gerald said. Arnold just slumped his shoulders. 

"It's just because of the prom thing, one thing lead to another and I spent the night." Arnold groaned.

"What did happen?" Gerald asked. Arnold groaned even louder, knowing what he said next would sound horrible.

"We can't remember." Arnold said as they pulled up in front of Helga's house. She was sitting on the front steps looking shocked; she thought Sid was picking her up. She shook off the amazement and threw her bag and tent in the back. Gerald stepped out and bowed as Helga crawled past into the front seat.

"Why didn't Sid pick me up?" Helga said as she was squeezed between Arnold and Gerald.

"Because Harold was driving." Arnold said. It was a known fact that Harold and Helga would have killed each other if trapped in crappy car for hours. Gerald and Helga could stand each other to the point where they would just stop speaking if they got too annoyed, but Harold loved to egg Helga on. 

"Oh great. Well I can at least say this car will smell better without Harold sweating over it." Helga said. They started going, Helga turned to Gerald. "So why isn't princess coming? I thought she would die if you two were separated for more then a day."

"Well she wanted to go, but there is a sale tomorrow at Macy's she wouldn't miss for the world." Gerald said. He was amazed him and Helga were talking without fighting.

The road trip rolled on nicely, Helga and Gerald hadn't tried to throw the other one from the truck. As it went on, they ended up talking to each other more then either talk to Arnold. This bugged him a bit, but thought it best since he was uncomfortable talking to Helga at the moment since sleeping with her and not remembering a damn thing.

"So then Rhonda says 'Spiked collars are for dogs Helga!' just as this old lady walks her poodle by that is wearing a dog sweater matching the one Rhonda was wearing!" Helga said and everyone laughed.

"She never told me that one!" Gerald said wiping some tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard. 

"Hey there is a mini-mart, want to stop for something to snake on?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah man, I am starving." Gerald said and pulled out his wallet. He offered to pay for food since Helga already offered to pay for gas to repay Arnold for driving them. He went in and grabbed some chips and sodas. He came out and saw a disturbing sight in the front seat of the truck. It look to be Arnold hitting on Helga, he kept leaning over and whispering into his ear. He had meant to get Arnold a prom date with the whole bet, not get Helga as his steady girlfriend.

"Come on Helga! Doesn't it smell somewhat familiar? " Arnold asked, asking Helga to smell his jacket that he was wearing now and last night. She knew the smell of spices; they were from the forget-me dust. She had spelt some on him that night.

"I don't know, maybe it is something you ate." Helga said shrugging it off. Gerald walked up to the car and dropped the food in his seat through the window.

"Hey Arnold, I am going to go to the bathroom. You going to come?" Gerald said, wanting to confront Arnold on his own about the Helga thing.

"What are you two girls? Have to go the bathroom in groups?" Helga laughed.

Gerald raised his eyebrows to signal he needed a talk, Helga didn't notice because she was too busy laughing over her own joke again. Arnold nodded and got out the door.

"Come to think of it I do have to go." Arnold said as him and Gerald went around the back to the bathrooms. Helga raised a questioning eyebrow, but took it as a sign of luck. She was left alone. She opened the back window of the cab and reached into her bag in the truck bed. She pulled out her trusty love potion. Well, more a lust potion. She took out one of the soda cans and rubbed the liquid around the rim of the can. She put the can in Arnold's seat. She smiled, Arnold would be under her spell soon enough.

"Arnold man, you need to back off. I mean Helga is cool and all, but she isn't the type you want to be in a relationship with. She is abusive and a pain in the ass." Gerald said through the bathroom door. He didn't really have to go, but Arnold did.

"Gerald, I can handle it, trust me." Arnold said. He knew he wasn't going to get too attached to Helga, even though he went all mushy when he saw her dancing in that leotard.

"Okay man, if you say so." Gerald said and after Arnold was done they went back to the car. Helga was finishing off her can of soda, it was so hot and she hadn't drunk anything in hours.

"You better go to the bathroom after chugging down that thing, we aren't stopping till we get there and its another hour away." Arnold said. Helga didn't verbal respond just shimmied out of the truck's window and rolled her eyes.

"You know the door does open." Gerald said, and she flipped him the bird as she walked off to the bathrooms.

Arnold and Gerald got in the truck to see Helga already divided up the stuff.

"Gee, I thought Helga knew I hated Dr.Pepper." Arnold said and looked over at Gerald's Pepsi. "You mind switching?"

"No Problem man!" Gerald said and they switched. "I can't believe Helga got a whole one of these down while were gone."

"Wanna try?" Arnold said. Gerald smiled. He loved racing Arnold in anything, friendly competition kept their friendship alive. They opened and readied the cans in their hand.

"Ready?" Gerald asked. Arnold nodded. "GO!"

They guzzled down the soda till it was gone. Unfortunately, Arnold had found that Gerald was still faster then him at most things.

"I WIN!" Gerald cried. Arnold groaned and took his can and threw it out the window at a trashcan. Nothing but can. "Let me try!" Gerald shot and it missed.

"Figures, all my basketball skills." Arnold said and gave Gerald a friendly handshake thingie. Helga came up to see Gerald and Arnold laughing.

"One of you morons move so I can get in." Helga said. Arnold was about to, when Gerald made one of his classic challenges.

"Why don't you just get in through the window again?" Gerald said in a sarcastic voice. Helga growled at him and shook her fist. Arnold laughing knowing she was weak in the arms and should be shaking her foot instead. But Helga was up to the challenge and walked over to Gerald's window and jumped through. She landed in a very awkward position. Her face was right up next to Arnold's and her legs caught and her butt was hovering in front of Gerald.

"Oh great!" Helga looked back to see one of her holes in her pants was caught on the lock stick on Gerald's door. Arnold and Gerald laughed as Helga frantically shook her leg to free herself. Arnold looked over to tell Gerald a joke, when he noticed Gerald was checking out Helga's rear that was floating over his lap and Helga struggled to get her pants off the latch.

'Gerald is checking out Helga? What the fuck?' Arnold said and looked ahead to avoid Gerald seeing that he noticed. 'No big deal, I mean Helga is good looking, what healthy man wouldn't take a look in that situation?'

With one last hardy yank Helga pulled her leg loose and lost her balance and flew head first into the driver's door. She now was on Arnold's lap and legs dangling on Gerald's. They burst out laughing again.

"Ouch! I am going to kill you two if you don't stop laughing." Helga said and removed her self from the stance and wedged herself back in between Arnold and Gerald.

"Sorry, but that was pretty funny." Gerald said chuckling. Helga glared at him as she rubbed her head.

"I have a headache now, so you two losers keep it down while I rest my eyes." Helga said and leaned her head back. Arnold smiled to stop the laughing and started up the truck again.

About a mile or so, Helga was sleeping. Gerald and Arnold were talking to each other.

"Man Rhonda is going to love hearing that story." Arnold said. Gerald nodded a no.

"I ain't tell her, Helga would pound me." Gerald said and looked over Helga. "Hey, I didn't know Helga had tattoos."

Arnold looked over to see the angel wings barely showing as Helga jeans had slipped down a bit from her struggle. 'How did Gerald notice those unless he was looking awful hard at Helga's hips. What is with him? First he tells me to back off, now he is eyeing her.'

Gerald reached over and lift Helga's jean rim lightly. "Angel wings? Angel my ass!"

"Gerald what the hell is you doing?" Arnold said. Looking was one thing, but even he knew Gerald pulling those jeans up wasn't something you do when you have a girlfriend. Or when the girl is asleep. Or when the girl is your best friend's prom date. Or when your best friend is in the car while you do that to his prom date.

"I am just looking man, chill!" Gerald said and turned from Arnold. He couldn't believe he did it either. But he gotten this sudden rush of lustful emotions.  He didn't know what had come over him. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked out the window. 'I hope whatever I have ends soon, before I end up doing something I might regret. Or better yet, something Rhonda will kill me for.'

TO be continued……

Okay, this plot has gone to hell in a hand basket lol! And as you see Helga's luck of her plans coming back and biting her in the ass has proudly continued, since now she has a horny Gerald on her hands. And she is going to be the only girl there!!!!!!! O_O


	7. Kiss from a rose

I don't own anything to do with Hey Arnold.

Note: I notice a lot of people didn't like the way Helga is using witchcraft. Let me explain. First, I am not saying what type of witchcraft she is using because half of these potions don't exist and I don't want to offend anyone who believes in a certain one. Secondly, Helga has a history of experimenting with this kind of stuff (i.e. –her shrine, her out-of-love potion, etc.), so don't say it is out of character for her. I am not writing this to piss anyone off, so chill.

Helga woke up to feel the truck pulling to a stop. She opened her eyes to see the sun beginning to set. She groaned, she knew Stinky or Sid planned this one out, because no one else was dumb enough to plan to be getting here at sunset and have to pitch tents in the dark. She felt weight on her right shoulder. She looked over to see Gerald's sleeping head resting on her shoulder. She growled.

"Get the hell off of me!" Helga said and jerked her shoulder up, knocking Gerald's head off and bumping it on the window. Arnold couldn't help but smile, he was pissed Gerald had fallen asleep on Helga and thought he got what he deserved.

Gerald awaked rudely as his head was batted into a window. He groaned and glared over at Helga. "You could have got pushed me off you know."

"Well you could have fallen asleep against the window in the first place!" Helga snapped back. Arnold cut the engine and exited the car, a steamed Helga hot on his trails. Gerald sighed and got out his door, wondering what was coming over him. 

"Hey, looks like we are first here." Arnold said as he walked up to the appointed camp site. Which surprised him, Harold drove always at least 15 over the speed limit. 

"Well, we should set up camp before we have no light at all." Helga said and grabbed her tent from the back of the truck. From the plan, Stinky had a tent that would fit three, which would be Harold, Sid, and himself. Gerald and Arnold would share Arnold's tent which could fit three also. They would have a little extra room and use it to store some of the camping gear. Helga, being the only girl, brought her own tent; big enough for herself and her stuff only. 

Arnold and Gerald struggled for an hour with the tent. It was about 20 years old and had many poles and confusing instructions on how to set it up. Helga on the other hand, being spoiled by her father's recent expansion, had a brand new tent that set up in under 5 minutes. She was now working on setting up her deluxe hammock.

"You know you could help us!" Gerald cried out as he labored to fit one support pole into another. Helga had finished her hammock and slumped back into it.

"I could, but I won't." Helga said with a devilish smile. She leaned her head back and felt at peace with the sounds of nature around her. She use to hate being out of the comfort of her nice townhouse, but now she was delighted to escape the constant beeping of her fully automated house. Everything seemed to have a clock and timer built into it thanks to Bob. 

"It's fine Gerald, we are almost done." Arnold said and looked over at Helga. She was smiling in a way he had never seen, fully content almost. About 5 minutes later they were finished and they sat down to rest as a pair of headlights crept up the road in the sudden darkness of the night. 

"Hey, we finally made it. " Sid called out as he exited the car. Harold had got them lost and it took them awhile to find the right road. He was dressed in some punk plaid pants and a Green Day t-shirt. His hair slicked down over his eyes under his cap. He matched Helga in pierced body parts. Except instead of a belly button ring, he had a stud in his tongue.

Stinky and Harold got out. They saw that the other three had already set up camp. Instantly Harold started in on picking on Helga.

"Hey Helga! Why don't you have an anarchy symbol spray painted on your tent?": Harold mockingly asked. Helga rolled her eyes at the lame punk joke and rolled off her hammock into standing in front of Harold.

"Hey Harold, why don't you have a Weight Watchers symbol spray painted on your beat up piece of crap excuse for a car?" Helga snapped in his face. 

"Shut up!" Harold yelled and took a swing at Helga. She ducked easy enough and just backed up and laughed. Normally this would be a disturbing site, if it didn't happen every time the two got next to each other. The others just sighed out in annoyance and ignored them. 

"Well, how about I cook us up some of my famous hot dogs!" Gerald said jokingly and everyone agreed on it. 

"I'll go get some firewood I guess." Helga said. Wanting an excuse to leave Harold. She started to walk off from the clearing and into the woods. Arnold noticed she didn't bring a flashlight with her in her eagerness to leave. He knew she never wanted help or any kind of assistance, but she was going to hurt herself she got lost or fell.

"I am going to get her before she gets eaten by a bear or something." Arnold said and grabbed a flashlight and walked off in the direction she went. Gerald smiled with relief, no Helga around, no chance of being tempted.

Arnold walked about 50 yards out into the woods. "Helga?" Arnold cried out and pointed his flashlight around. She poked her head up from picking up wood.

"What?" She yelled out. Arnold walked over to her and smiled. He could see she must have already tripped, because her back was covered in wood chips and leaves and they were matted into her hair.

"I came to help you from stumbling around in the dark." Arnold said and brushed the stuff from her back. Her heart raced at the contact. She hoped her potion was kicking in.

"Well I don't need your help." Helga said and leaned forward to grab a piece of wood, but she lost her footing on the loose leaves covering the ground, and took a face plant.

"Helga!" Arnold said and pulled her back into his arms. She was a bit dazed and had a trickle of blood coming from a cut near her hairline. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think." Helga said and looked up into Arnold's eyes, her heart started to race. She could feel his heart beat since she was so close to him, it was pounding to. 'Oh, this is so amazing, in Arnold's arms romantically.' Helga thought to herself.

'Man, she is really cute when she doesn't have all that make up on hiding this soft skin.' Arnold said. He took the bottom of his shirt and wiped the blood from her face. Neither of them made a sound. The only thing they could hear were their hearts pounding and the sound of water running from somewhere near by.

"See you do need me and my trusty flash light!" Arnold said with a cute smile, breaking the silence. Helga snapped back at this.

"I said I didn't need your help!" Helga bellowed and ripped herself from Arnold arms. She couldn't believe she let herself act all weak in front of Arnold. "I am not some little girl, I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Helga, what is your problem?" Arnold yelled back. He was tired of this played out routine of Helga refusing to believe she was human and might actually need help like everyone else. "Every time I think I might actually be seeing your good side, you turn back into a witch!"

In Helga's head she was laughing her head off since she was always a witch, nice or mean. But she didn't let Arnold know of the irony of his comment, she countered his insult.

"Why do you only think my good side means me being soft and vulnerable? Why can't I be strong and independent? The problem with you is you can't accept me as I am! You always say you know there is a better side to me, what is wrong with the side I have now? Just because my hard edge attitude doesn't go with your soft hearted way life is no right to tell me that I am being a witch. I am being myself and if you don't like it deal with it!" Helga scream as she advanced on Arnold, going face to face with him, making him back peddle.

"Helga… I…..I…." Arnold stumbled for words as his feet stumbled as Helga's icy glare pushed him backwards.

"You what Arnold? My whole life I have had to depend on myself at home because my parents are freaking morons! My best friend leaves me to go to college! And I have been an outcast since kindergarten because I act different! And you want me to soften up? So what, I can get hurt when people still don't like me!?" Helga yelled and stopped moving forward.

"Helga, that is not true. I would like you." Arnold said. He knew the minute he let those words go that they were wrong, because he swore Helga's eyes flashed red.

"And you don't like me now is that it? Sorry Arnold, but this prom and buddy thing is off. If you can't accept me as I am, then don't try to change me." Helga said coldly. She turned around and walked away. Arnold sat there stunned. He never realized that maybe he was trying to force Helga to be something she was not, or not willing to share at least. He knew there was a kind side, she just didn't want to admit it.

Gerald walked along the stream's side looking for a place to rinse the dirt from the metal grill plate. He heard a voice in the distance.

"Stupid Arnold!" he heard a female voice cry as a rock was sent skipping across the surface of a deep part of the water. He look to the bank of the stream to see Helga sitting on a large rock. Her eyes were red, it seem like she was crying, but that couldn't be. Helga never cried. Even when she broke her arm in the 7th grade playing catcher for them in the park. Harold slide in and the impact broke her forearm. She didn't shed a tear, just choked Harold with her good arm.

"Helga?" Gerald asked as he walked up. She almost fell form her rock when she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here asshole?" Helga screamed and wiped the tears from her face. She threw one of her stones she had been skipping at Gerald, he ducked and it splashed in the water. Helga had become far more violent as she got older, most likely build of inner feelings unreleased.

"Damn it Helga!" Gerald said and started to walk away. He was not in the mood to deal with her mean side. But he stopped walking when he heard her sniffles she was trying to hide. If there was one thing Gerald couldn't stand to hear, it was the sound of a woman crying. He turned back to see her one of her legs and wiping the tears on her dirty jeans. He walked back. "Helga listen, tell me what is going on and I will leave then after I know you are at least okay."

"What do you care?" Helga shoot back from her spot on the rock. She was a few feet higher then Gerald, so he couldn't get a good look at her face to see her emotion.

"Helga, even if you are being a bitch, I still care if you are alright." Gerald said, he tried his best to maybe get a smile, maybe with a joke. "I mean, a smooth brother like me can't leave a woman crying." He then gave that classic Gerald smile to seal the line. Helga laughed at this.

"Gawd, I can't decide what is bigger, your ego or your hair!" Helga said and slide down to the ground next to him from her position on the large rock. Gerald saw her normal perfect hardcore image in shambles. One her buns in her hair had come loose and now was just an awkward braid dangling on one side of her head, while the other one was intact with a few twigs sticking out of it. Her Japanese jacket had a few rips in it. There was dried blood strikes on the side on her face from her cut. And dirt matted into everywhere.

"What the hell happen to you!?" Gerald asked and brushed a few of her bangs away to examine the cut.

"Arnold happen to me! The jerk chases me down saying he wants to help, then he makes me trip and fall, then he insults me! So I hightail it out of there and get lost in these stupid woods!" Helga screamed as she ripped a few of the twigs from her hair. Gerald sighed, Arnold wasn't getting along with the plan well at all.

"No wonder you two have been gone for a hour. I thought you two ran off to be alone." Gerald said. He couldn't help but notice that feeling was coming over now that Helga was near again. 

"Hmph, like I would ever want to be alone with a loser like him." Helga said and bent down to the edge of the water and used the reflection to check her image. She looked like crap. She started to undo her hair from its braided mess.

"Well you two seem to like to spend time together before, my buddy can't seem to stop hanging with you all this week." Gerald said as Helga began to wash the dirt from her face with some of the clean stream water. She decided to just dunk her whole head in, since she hated her hair being dirty. 

"He doesn't like hanging with me, he likes hanging with a fantasy girl he believes lives inside of me." Helga said as she rinsed the twigs and leaves from her hair. "He thinks I am a sensitive, helpless, scared little girl stuck in some big whole mean world, and he needs to guide me right. After school special or what!?"

"Hey, that's just Arnold. You have to accept him being Mr. Rodgers just like we accept you as being spawn of Satan." Gerald said with a smirk. Helga looked up at him with a 'I-am-not-amused' look and splashed him a bit with her hair as she flung her wet locks back.

"I guess, just like I have to accept you being a good for nothing jock." Helga said with a joking tone. She stood up and smiled smugly in Gerald's face. She love to go eye to eye with people, it gave her a power trip. Gerald just smiled back and leaned forward, his nose touching hers.

"I guess that is right Lucifer's daughter." Gerald smirked back at her. He suddenly pulled back when he saw those sparkling blue eyes. He stepped back in shock as Helga seem to transform in his eyes from her evil self to a blond goddess. Her hair wet, her face fresh and clean. 

"What? You get scared I might bite you?" Helga snorted laughed as Gerald just looked at her in amazement.

"I…I just thought I saw something." Gerald said looking deep into her eyes. She was so beautiful, her body so perfect. His blood pumped through his veins at an alarming rate. The Love/Lust Potion was taking full effect. Gerald walked back toward Helga.

"What did you see?" Helga asked as Gerald closed in, "Why are you getting so close, what is there something on me?"

Arnold pushed through the brushes of the woods. He had been looking for Helga for an hour in the woods, he feared she would get lost. No matter how much of a fight they were in, he couldn't let her stay out there alone in the dark. He saw an opening where the moonlight from the nearly full moon made it almost as bright as day.

"If Helga went anywhere, it's most likely that opening. He walked closer to hear the babbling stream and slight voices. He peeled back some branches on a bush and got a clear view of the banks of the miniature river. He saw Helga standing there looking oddly at Gerald who was walking toward her. "What the hell is going on?"

On the banks, out of Arnold's earshot. Helga started to growl a bit.

"Back up Gerald, I ain't afraid to fight any jock who wants to pick a match." Helga said in a bitter tone, taking Gerald's forward motion as an intimidation move in a fight. But he gently placed his hands her shoulders.

"I am not going to hurt you." Gerald said and leaned over and kissed Helga on the lips. His hand slipped down her arms to her waist and brought her in tight. Helga was too much in disbelief to actually react. She just kind of stood there being kissed with her eyes wide open in shock.

Arnold turned away in disgust from the actions of his best friend. It was all too much for him to bear. Sure Helga wasn't his technically, but she was something special to Arnold since they started this dare. Gerald knew that. Gerald was obliviously trying to win this dare the dirty way.

To be continued…..

AHHH! NO!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU GERALD!? LOL. Okay, I was wondering if there was anyone who has or knows of a place that has Helga/Arnold fics and would like to host my stories and fanart. Please email me about that! Oh and what the hell does OOC mean in reviews? I am a little new on the Fan fic lingo. 


	8. Comes Full circle

I don't own anything about this story, so leave me alone!

Anyways, sorry this took so long, I was writing my other fic, "As French as Mc Donalds Fries"

Helga snapped to her senses and pushed Gerald off of her and into the river. The rush of cold water around him awakened Gerald from under the potion's grasp. When he submerged he saw Helga stomping in the knee high water toward him. Once she reached him she pulled him to his feet by his collar.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Helga screamed in his face. Gerald was asking himself that same question in his head.

"I don't know, but you better let go of me shirt right now!" Gerald snapped. He would not be pushed around as easily as Arnold was by this femme fatal.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about Geraldo?" Helga asked as she tighten her grip on his shirt, her pink nails cutting through it.

"That's it! I am sick of you!" Gerald yelled and pushed Helga off of him and into the water. Helga let out a scream as she went under in the shallow water.

Arnold stopped his angry march back to camp when he heard a female scream from behind him. He looked behind him in the direction he just came from.

"Gerald wouldn't do anything like that, no he loves Ronda. Helga would beat him up if he even tried to force anything on her." Arnold said and turned to keep walking. Then he stopped. "But Helga doesn't have as much upper body strength as she use to." Arnold stood perplexed as he tried to decide whether he should go back and check on them.

Helga got up from under the water and growled. "You have had enough of me? You are the one drooling all over me you dirty pervert!" Helga assumed a pounce position and then launched herself at Gerald tackling him into the water.

"I don't know why I even wanted to kiss a bitch like you." Gerald said as he tossed Helga off of him. She wasn't as strong as they all presumed she was. She screamed out in pain as she landed in water that was only a half a foot deep. As her head hit the rocks she noticed the world go black.

Arnold started running as he heard the last anguish scream from the creek. 

Gerald sat shocked as he saw Helga's body go limp in the running water. He slowly crawled through the water to her. 

"Helga?" Gerald asked in a meek voice. He genteelly tapped her on the shoulder. No response. "Helga this ain't funny. Wake up!"

She laid still. Gerald lifted her head into his arms. There was a large bump on her head. A stream of red tinted water was coming from somewhere under her body. Gerald turned pale.

"Helga please open your eyes! I didn't mean what I said. Please!" Gerald pleaded as he felt her pulse on her neck, he was glad to feel she had.

Arnold made it through the bushes on the creek bed to see Gerald holding Helga unconscious body in the middle of the brook. 

"Gerald!" Arnold yelled as he made his way to him. "What the hell are you doing?" Arnold was furious.

"I didn't mean to." Gerald said with tears starting to creep from his eyes. Sure, he hated Helga, but he never really wanted to drastically hurt her. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

"What did you do to her?" Arnold asked as he got closer, he saw the blood coming out from underneath Helga. 

"I accidentally kissed her and then we got in a fight. And she kept trying to kill me, so I threw her aside, I didn't know it was hallow water!" Gerald said nervously, he felt he was explaining himself to the police.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's see how bad the injuries are." Arnold said and knelt down on the other side of Helga. Gerald and him cautiously turned her over. Her head now rest in one of Arnold's arms. A hole in her jeans on the side of her hip was leaking blood. 

"Gawd, what the hell did she land on?" Gerald said as something slightly sparkled from inside gushing cut. 

"Only one way to find out." Arnold said and reached under to Helga stomach and unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her jean down off her hips. 

"You're a brave man Arnold." Gerald said, imagining what would happen if Helga would wake up at this moment.

"Nothing I haven't seen already." Arnold said in tricky manner. Gerald eyes widen a bit at that comment, but he would ask later. Right now the jeans were out of the way of the cut. Gerald cupped his hands in the water to gather some, then poured it over to wash away the blood. Shinning pieces of glass was left in her skin.

"Oh my god!" Gerald said and looked away. He wasn't much for blood and gore.

"Yeah, we should get her back to camp to clean that out, I have a first aid kit in our tent." Arnold said and zipped up Helga's jeans. He and Gerald took turns carrying her back to camp.

Helga woke up with one monster of a headache. She felt like she got hit by a truck. She opened her eyes and saw she was in her tent. She sighed a breath of relief that Gerald hadn't left her to eaten by the wolves. 

"You are awake!" a voice said from her side. She gasped and jumped at this, but the person was holding her down. "Helga calm down."

"Arnold?" She asked. She was lying on her stomach and couldn't see him. She noticed she didn't feel anything on her legs. "Arnold, I am not wearing any pants am I?"

"Well." Arnold blushed a bit. "You have a bad cut here and I am patching it up, and I had to get you out of those wet clothes."

Helga noticed she was only wearing her thong and one of her tank tops she brought. She sighed.

"Did anyone help you undress me?' Helga asked in a tone of voice that sounded like there was only one right answer.

"Nah, I figure I should do it by myself." Arnold said as he pulled the last shard of glass out of the skin. Helga cringed.

"Good, only one person I have to kill after Gerald." Helga said and slammed her face into her pillow.

"Hey! I am being nice and patching you up here!" Arnold said. Helga laughed.

"It's your fault anyway." Helga said. Arnold sighed and smiled as he poured the alcohol into the cut to clean. Helga screamed out in pain.

"And how is this my fault?" Arnold said crudely. 

"Because if you hadn't treated me so badly, then I wouldn't have ran off and then Geraldo wouldn't have tried to molest me and the kill me." Helga said. She was greeted with another cascade of the alcohol. She gritted her teeth. 

"You shouldn't have ran off, you could have talked it out like a normal person." Arnold said as he wiped the alcohol and blood from the cuts.

"What is that suppose to mean? I told you I am not what you picture in your head." Helga said as she pouted about her position. Arnold laughed.

"Yes you are!" Arnold said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes you are. I think you are a perfectly normal person who is afraid of getting hurt. And I think you just need some normal affection." Arnold said. Helga laughed.

"If that isn't the biggest load of crap I have ever heard." Helga said as she hugged her pillow as Arnold put on the bandages.

"Really, I bet I could prove you wrong." Arnold said as he finished up. He leaned over and kissed her softly on her bare shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?" Helga cried out. Arnold held her down from trying to turn around.

"Don't you shouldn't put weight on your hip for right now!" Arnold said worried for her health, but she was concerned with other things.

"You shouldn't be making out with my shoulder!" Helga said as she struggled but gave up out of her weaken state.

"You liked it didn't you?" Arnold said with a smile on his face. "I mean you did want me to fall all over you this weekend didn't you?"

"Where in the hell do you get off assaying some stupid shit like that?" Helga said, worried that Arnold was stumbling upon the truth.

"Well, why I was undressing you, I found the source of the glass shards. A tiny vile in your pocket. The thing was smashed under the weight, but the label was still attached." Arnold said and held up a small slip of paper that read 'love potion'.

"I….I…..I…." Helga stammered.

"Then I figured something out. Why would Gerald get all over you? And then I remembered I switched sodas with him." Arnold said with a smile. 

"Errr…..you what?" Helga said in a small voice.

"We switched, he must have got your potion." Arnold said with a laugh and a smile. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him. I think it serves him right for not having more self control."

"Yeah hah hah hah!" Helga said nervously. Arnold had a wicked smile on his face.

"But I figured I would finally get the truth out of you! So I found this in your bag." Arnold held up a vile that read "Truth potion".

"No!" Helga said and tried to snatch the bottle. But she missed and just landed on Arnold. As she was so close to him, she smelled something on him, something she wasn't expecting. Beer. "Arnold, are you drunk?"

"Well normally I wouldn't, but everyone wanted to congratulate me on saving you! So Harold busted out a keg he brought." Arnold said some what with a slur in his voice.

"Arnold get out of here." Helga said impatiently. She didn't like the idea of being around drunk people, since her mom was hard enough to deal with.

"No! I am tired of you hiding your true self!" Arnold said.

"I can't believe I let you patch me up drunk." Helga said disgustedly and pushed him toward the front of her tent. He stopped and pushed her onto her back, him hovering over her.

"I did a damn good job." Arnold said and smiled goofly.

"GET OFF!" Helga screamed.

"Shh, you know it is pretty late, everyone is asleep. Don't want to wake them up." Arnold said childishly. Helga let out another trade mark growl.

"All the more reason to get off of me!" Helga said and struggled a bit. Arnold pulled her wrested above her head and pinned her hands there with one of his strong hands. The other was opening the small vile. Helga pressed her lips tight together. 

'No Arnold! You can't figure out my deepest darkest secret!' Helga thought. Arnold noticed her lips shut tightly.

"Open up!" Arnold said playfully. Helga nodded no and Arnold smirked at this. "Always so stubborn." He leaned down and began to kiss her pressed lips. Helga's face burned bright red as she tried her best from loosening her lips under Arnold's. 

'God, this would be a lot more romantic if he wasn't restraining me and didn't smell like beer.' Helga said in her head. She noticed her lips had loosen on their own accord and began to kiss him back. He pulled away quickly and poured in the vile. Then placed his hand over her mouth to avoid her spitting it out. Helga choked a bit and had to swallow.

"See that wasn't so hard." Arnold said and released Helga's wrist and mouth. She gasped. 

"I am going to kill you Arnold, I don't care if you are drunk to the point of insanity, you will pay!" Helga growled at him. She felt her head getting light and her mind clearing of anger. "Oh my head." Helga said dizzily.

"So it is working?" Arnold said with a smile. "Now why don't you tell me what you are hiding.

Helga felt her mouth trembling. "Arnold…I lo….i lo……" She panicked.

" You what?" Arnold leaned in closer. Helga felt around the tent with her hand while Arnold leaned in. She felt her army boots. She grabbed on to one.

"Arnold, I lo…" she began as he leaned in closer to hear her. She swung the boot and brought it down on his head. He fell forward on her unconscious. 

"I love you Arnold." She let the words escape her lips. She tried to push his body off of her, but she was still weak. She groaned as the pain in her hip from the cut burned through her. She shifted herself a bit to get comfy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Arnold awoke in the morning. He had a terrible hangover and couldn't remember anything.  He felt like he got hit in the head with something. He felt something rising a falling under him. He opened his eyes to be greeted with Helga's sleeping face. Once again he was sleeping with her and couldn't remember how it happen. He remembered up to the point where Harold got him drunk, and that was about it.

"Man, I can't keep doing this!" Arnold said to himself. 

To be continued…..

Arnold gets evil when he is drunk? Go figure! Anyways, next part coming out soon! Review please


	9. Haunted promises

Howdy ya'll, I reckon I don't own anythin' about this her' Hey Arnold. But I reckon I won mah prize pig Betty! YEEEEHHAAAAA!

Damn Hick!

Anyways, I am writing late at night because I can't sleep so this chapter might make no sense at all or be the best darn piece of crap I put out. Enjoy!

Helga's eye fluttered open as Arnold groaned to announce his head hurt. She hated him at the moment because it was early in the morning and hadn't go much sleep with him on top of her, no matter how pleasing that thought was. And her cut was killing.

"Arnold, would you get your football headed ass off of me before I stab you with my spike collar." Helga said calmly, and Arnold rolled off next to her. She took in a breath at the relief of the weight off her body. 

"Helga, I know I have said this a lot lately, but about last night, what happen?" Arnold said and held his head.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Helga said excitedly. That was great news to hear. She didn't know what did it, the high amount of alcohol running through him or her giving him a good smack with her boot, or maybe a combination of both.

"It sounds horrible, but no, I can't remember a thing." Arnold said in a sad voice. He almost sounded like he was going to cry. "I mean I am a good kid, I don't mess around. Just lately I been off of it some how and I keep ending up with you in the morning and no recollection of the night before." Arnold buried his face in his pillow. Helga felt bad, she knew Arnold was a good guy, most good guys end up hitting a streak a bad luck, or having a eccentric witch harboring a long time crush on them.

"Listen, Arnoldo! Not like I like I am going to let you off the hook, but you did behave yourself last night." Helga said in her tough image as she slipped on a pair black tight shorts that had metal studs all over them. She had been in only her underwear before that, which was most likely making Arnold feel more guilty.

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I mean you came in here and took care of my wound and then accidentally fainted on me. Geez, you think I would let you get away with anything else with the dork patrol ten feet away?" Helga asked as she motioned for Arnold to turn his back. He obeyed and thought back, he did remember he was put in charge of taking care of Helga since he was the closest to her out of all the guys.

"So I didn't try to rape you or anything?" Arnold asked is a embarrassed tone of voice. Helga laughed.

"Please Arnold, like I would ever put out in a tent with the likes of you." Helga said as she switched tops into a ragged black halter top.

"Yeah I guess." Arnold said, somewhat disappointed that Helga seem to be back to spurning him.

"But anyways, thanks for fixing me up, but I am still going to get my vengeance on you and Gerald." Helga said as she replaced her old studs and earrings with new matching ones. Arnold turned to her.

"I am glad you are okay, I was worried about you." Arnold said. Helga blushed a little, but continue to play her bad ass self.

"You don't need to be worried about me, I told you, I am not helpless." Helga said as she averted her eyes to putting in her new belly button bar. 

"Yeah, but I was the one who was scared. I mean, seeing you bleed that much really freak me out. I guess you don't realize how much someone means to you till they are put in danger." Arnold said as slipped his hand over Helga's.

"Arnold, I mean." Helga said and looked away once again, avoiding those emerald pools in his eyes. She stiffened up. "I mean, don't get all mushy on me. I am still not going to prom with you or anything!"

"I don't care, as long as you are alright!" Arnold said and leaned over and gave her a hug. Helga melted, she was being held by Arnold. And he was just happy that they were together and alive. Can life get anymore better?

"HEY ARNOLD! ARE YOU GOING TO COME OUT OF THERE OR DOES HELGA HAVE YOU TIED UP WITH LEATHER STRAPS!?" Harold's voice cried out across the campsite. Helga pushed Arnold off.

"I am going to kill him!" Helga said and started to crawl toward the exit of the tent, but Arnold grabbed her around the waist.

"Helga, just let it go, you know he is just trying to get to you." Arnold said and gave her that noble look of his. Helga sighed and gave up for the moment.

"HELGA! LET ARNOLD GO! WE HAVE TO DISINFECT HIM AFTER BEING IN THERE WITH YOU!" Harold taunted again. Helga surged again against Arnold restraining arms.

"That's it Arnold, let me kill him and I will do whatever you ask of me!" Helga begged as she fought tooth and nail to make it to the opening of the tent.

"Helga, violence isn't the answer, I thought you would learn your lesson with the fight with Gerald." Arnold said and held tight to Helga as she dragged them closer to the door.

"ARNOLD! WHAT'S THE MATTER!? ARE YOU TOO EMBARASSED TO COME OUT SINCE YOU COULDN'T EVEN SCORE WITH A BUTCH LIKE HELGA!" Harold yelled.

Arnold released his grip on Helga. "Go ahead and kill him." Arnold knew Harold had it coming at this point, and maybe Helga would ware herself down beating him up and forget to kill him and Gerald.

"Thanks!" Helga said as she busted from the tent and chased Harold around the camping table. The rest of the group had been sleeping nicely till Harold's taunts woke them up, as they were finally coming around,the sound of Harold crying like a five year old girl greeted their ears.

"Sid, go see what Helga is doin' to Harold." Stinky said and covered his head with a pillow. Sid grumbled and clambered over to the tent's opening. He opened it to see helga beating Harold repeatedly with a fishing pole.

"I believe she is beating him to with in an inch of his life." Sid said and curled back up to go to sleep. "She is beating him with a fishing pole."

"Whose fishing pole?" Stinky asked worriedly.

"Dude, you are the only one who brought one, who do you think." Sid griped through his pillow.

"Oh jeez!" Stinky said and got up. That was a brand new fishing pole!

The aftermath of the fishing pole incident was not pretty. Harold lay in poor condition and Stinky's fishing pole lay in ruins, with him sobbing for it.

"I just bought her too." Stinky whined as Gerald, Sid, and Arnold stood in disbelief that Helga had beat Harold that bad. Then again Helga hadn't pummeled him in forever, so it most have been a built up emotional release. Helga sat on the cooler braiding her hair into pigtails to prepare them for being put in buns. She was cool and collected.

"I'll buy you a new one Stinky, so stop your blubbering." Helga said and finished up the braids.

"Gee, Harold isn't looking to well, I think I should take him back." Sid said looking at Harold, who looked like he ran into Hurricane Helga.

"I think you are right." Arnold said and felt bad, he should have held Helga back. But then again, Harold should learn to shut the hell up.

"I'll go back with yah, I don't feel to much like camping without fishing." Stinky said and glared over in Helga's direction, she just grinned evilly back at him. She had no remorse about what she did, not only did she shut Harold up; she struck fear in all men who witnessed the beating.

"Okay, should I assume we are all going back then?" Arnold asked. Gerald looked angry. 

"Well I am not, I paid for this camp site, I ain't going to give it up!" Gerald said and crossed his arms.

"I am with pervert boy there, I am not going back to Bob and Miriam!" Helga said as she affixed the first bun to her head. Gerald shot a look over at for her to shut her mouth about him being a pervert.

"Well I guess the three of us will stay the next few days." Arnold said frustrated. He really didn't want to be left alone with these two after what happen yesterday.

"Gee, we didn't even get to check out the haunted hospital." Stinky said. Helga, Arnold, and Gerald poked their heads up.

"Haunted Hospital?" Gerald asked. Sid reached in to his back pack and pulled out a book. The title was 'Haunted Locations!'. There was a page with a sticky note on it. Gerald flipped it open to a picture of a spooky looking building. 

"It's St. Bernice Hospital, built in 1860 and closed in 1940 after the slaughter that took place on December 29, 1939! Home of many tragic acts, but the slaughter of December 29 is most known, when the mental patients escaped from their ward and slaughtered the entire staff of 40 doctors and nurses." Sid said, memorizing the page. "We were going to go there and poke around today, but since Harold needs to get back, I figure maybe just you three can go."

"What? Where is it?" Helga asked uneasily.

"About a mile up the creek going west. You follow the creek and it leads right there." Stinky said. "Why dod you think we would camp in such a dumpy place unless there was something cool near by."

"Sounds great!" Arnold said, deeply interested in legends and paranormal activities.

"I don't know man, that place sounds a lot worse then any ole haunted train or wheezin' Ed caves." Gerald said uneasily, worried enough about Helga, he didn't need ghost after him too.

"Come on Gerald." Arnold said. Helga interrupted.

"Give it up football head, we are not going." Helga said in a bitter tone. She was into witch craft that involved potions and spells, but she wasn't going to go pissing off any ghosts.

"Why?" Arnold asked and walked over to Helga, folding his arms.

"Because I don't want to go, Geraldo over there doesn't want to go, and you would be a moron to go by yourself." Helga stated and humphed. Arnold dropped the subject, but kept the haunted book, just in case he got them to change their minds.

After helping the guys pack up; Arnold, Helga, and Gerald waved goodbye to the car in the mid afternoon sun. Helga smiled as she thought she wouldn't have to deal with Harold. She went a bit over the top beating him with a fishing pole, but she hadn't beat him up in such a long time, he kind of had to have something drastic happen. She figured it wasn't even a big deal, since they didn't even really yell at her for doing it.

"Okay, so when are we off to that haunted hospital?" Arnold asked in a chipper voice. Gerald choked up and Helga scoffed.

"We are not going so drop it football head." Helga said. She turned her back on him. "I mean, not like I rather be at home with the folks, but I am not exactly thrilled about being here with you two jerks. Last thing I want to do is tramp around in some haunted place with you jackasses."

"I think you are just too scared." Arnold taunted playfully, leaning in over her shoulder.

"Yeah right like I would be scared of some old crumbled down building." Helga said and laughed fearfully. "Even if a punch of dumb scary ghost are there."

"Yeah Arnold, Helga is twice as scary as anything we are going to find in that hospital." Gerald said in a joking matter. Helga growled.

"The only thing that is scary is the fact that Rhonda is going to kill you when she finds out what you did to me." Helga said and watched Gerald's eyes bug out. 

"You wouldn't?" Gerald asked in a freak out manner, he knew Rhonda would dump him if she found he kissed another girl, but she would strangle him if that girl was Helga.

"Watch me." Helga said in a low tone. Arnold got an idea and smiled.

"Wait Helga, I got a bet for you. Better yet a challenge." Arnold said and spun Helga around to face him. She glared at him.

"What, you dare me to be a sensitive wuss like you?" Helga said, her bitch mode kicking into full gear. She had no pain killers and her cut was spreading bolts of pian in her side.

"No, the bet is we will go to the hospital tonight, since you aren't scared. Once there, me and you will face off in a MTV fear way, doing dares. Winner is one who goes the longest without quitting. I win, you have to go to prom with me and keep the secret from Rhonda about Gerald and you." Arnold said flatly, Gerald and Helga both raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"And if I win?" Helga asked.

"Name your prize." Arnold said, he was sure he would win, so it didn't matter what she wanted, she wouldn't get it. 

"Okay Arnold, if I win, I get your room!" Helga said with a smile on her face. She would win this hands down and get the hell out of the Patacki household.

"What? What do you mean you get his room?" Gerald asked, interfering with the bargaining. Helga sly smile continued. 

"You heard me! I win, I move in and get everything in Arnold's room, computer, TV, bed, etc." Helga laughed a bit as she said it, in her wicked manner.

"And where is Arnold going to live?" Gerald asked. Arnold was a bit curious about that detail himself.  

"On the floor, in the doghouse, where ever. Not my problem." Helga said. She put her hand out to Arnold to close the deal. 

"Arnold man don't do it, it ain't worth your crib!" Gerald said, begging in a way.

Arnold looked down at Helga's hand, she was as cunning as fox. She took him for everything when she played, but he knew this was a game he couldn't lose. He slipped his hand into her small silken one. 

"You're on!" Arnold said, as Gerald's jaw dropped and Helga's lips pealed back to reveal a sinful smile.

To be continued…..

ARNOLD! HELGA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Oh stay tune to see who wins. And review! AND FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST PEOPLE, READ MY OTHER FICS, "A Hero Will Save Us" and "As French As McDonalds Fries", they are both good Arnold/Helga fics and they are sucking ass in reviews!


	10. Night in Fear

I am asking for an ass kicking taking so long! But I sprain my wrist at work so typing has been a bit painful! But here it is finally!

Funny Note: When I started this fic, I had yet to see the Hey Arnold where Helga and Arnold compete with new papers. In that one, Sid takes candid photos of Helga, one of which is her doing ballet and gives it to Arnold! I am so freaking good it's scary! 

Anyways, on with the story!

Helga kicked another rock along the edge of the water as her, Arnold, and Gerald made there way to the hospital. Armed with nothing but flash lights and some two way radio communicators Arnold brought along on camping trips to avoid getting lost like that one time with Helga's dad.

"So how are we going about this?" Helga asked, already plotting out the changes in Arnold's room once she moved in.

"Well Gerald here with the book will stand outside since he refuses to even step in the place." Arnold said and shoot a glare over at Gerald for wussing out.

"Hey man, I have nothing to prove here, I know I am a coward, but I am a coward who will be walking away from here without some ghost haunting him." Gerald said. Helga laughed slightly at the joke.

"Anyways, Gerald will stand outside and tell us where to go and what to do based on the stories in that book about the hospital." Arnold said and Helga quickly scoffed in rejection.

"He is going to give you all the easy ones since he is on your side!" Helga said and Arnold thought about this, this was true. He looked over at Gerald who was reading the chapter in the book about their current location. 

"Gerald, how many dares you say you got in that book?" Arnold asked, Gerald counted, he had already been plotting. 

"About 12." Gerald said. "Why?"

"Gotta pen?" Arnold asked. Gerald reached into his pocket and only came out with a mini pencil he stole from a miniature golf course on a date with Rhonda. Arnold nodded it was good enough. "Now number the dares randomly one through twelve."

"Whatever man." Gerald said and made light pencil marks on the book's pages. 

"Alright Helga, odds or evens?" Arnold asked, Helga smiled.

"Odds." She said and smiled. Arnold took the book from Gerald, and looked it over with Helga.

"So basically, we know what each of the dares will consist of somewhat. Now that you know what stories you'll be investigating and which ones I will be doing, there is no way Gerald can change it to make in unfair." Arnold said. Helga rolled her eyes, she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Hey guys look!" Gerald said and pointed ahead, through the trees they could barely see a moss covered building. They ran ahead to get a better look, there is was, little run down more then the picture in the book, but none the same. St. Bernice Hospital.

"Looks like a piece of shit to me." Helga said in a light hearted down. Arnold gave her a devilish grin.

"Let's just see what you will be saying once the sun goes down and you have to go in!" Arnold said, Helga swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder, the sun would be setting within the hour.

"So we got some time, I guess we can just chill." Gerald said. The three sat along the shore of the river and Helga began skipping stones. Arnold was meditating on the babbling of the brook. Gerald on the other hand, couldn't find an easy way to entertain himself and decided to strike up some chit-chat, unfortunately, he couldn't have picked a worse topic to start with. "So Helga, who kisses better, me or Arnold?" 

"WHAT?!" Arnold and Helga both shouted at the same time with shocked expressions on their face.

"You heard me." Gerald said, not taking a hint.

"What kind of question is that? You can't ask her that!" Arnold said and gave Gerald a slight push, as to shake some sense out of him.

"Why, you afraid she'll say me?" Gerald said with his ladies killer smile, Arnold glared.

"No, I just think it is rude to ask that!" Arnold growled, losing his cool. He really didn't like to think of Gerald and Helga kissing in the first place.

"You just mad because you know it's me." Gerald mocked.

"Excuse me! Would you two morons act your age and cut it out!" Helga said, imagine them having the nerve. Both of them were being jerks and didn't deserve an answer.

"Well which is it?" Arnold said to Helga's surprise.

"What? I thought you were Mr. Morals and 'I think it's rude'" Helga said. Arnold was beyond that for the moment, he needed to know, just for the pure fact he wanted to shut Gerald up.

"Ugh, you both suck! I rather make out with Arnold's pig." Helga scoffed and folded her arms and turned her head away from the two.

"That could be arranged if you don't answer the question." Arnold said, Helga looked at him over her shoulder.

"Fine, it's a tie!" Helga said, not wanting to say which way or the other, but this too would not please the two boys, who now had dueling egos. 

"You are lying!" Arnold said, calling her bluff.

"I'll tell you if you win." Helga said with a smug smile, knowing she would not be beat. The rest of the time was spent in silence, since Gerlad thought it would be a bad idea if he opened his mouth again. 

About an hour later, the sun set, leaving a purple sky over the three. Arnold was still just staring at the water, Helga was taking a nap after she ran out of rocks to skip. And Gerald was building a small fire. 

"Think we should get going?" Arnold asked. Gerald nodded and Arnold walked over to Helga, who seemed to be blissfully away in sleep land. She was so cute when she wasn't screaming at him, but every good thing must come to an end. He woke her with some gentle shaking. She didn't wake, but turned over and hugged his leg, mistaking it for a pillow.

"Come on Miriam, five more minutes." Helga mumbled and snuggled her face to Arnold's pant leg. Gerald chuckled as Arnold kind of a warm feeling inside from Helga's affection.

"Helga get yo ass up!" Gerald said, still chuckling a bit. Helga's eyes fluttered opened.

"Huh?" Helga asked and realized where she was and what she was clinging to. She let go and grunted. Brushing off the leaves as she sat up she noticed night was upon them. "Time to get started?"

"Yeah Sleeping Beauty!" Gerald said with a chuckle. Helga had the urge to flip him off, but thought he wasn't worth the effort. She got to her feet and started to walk toward the building.

"Well, since you chose odds Helga, looks like you are up first. What is dare number on Gerald?" Arnold asked and looked over to Gerald who was searching the book with the flashlight. 

"Am I suppose to tell you the little story behind it too?" Gerald asked and Arnold nodded yes. Gerald shrugged and started to read. " In 1899, on New Years Eve, on the turn of the century, the staff of the hospital was having a small party after securing the patients. Or so they thought. Amber Ivigines was left in the main hall alone. Amber had been in the hospital for practicing witchcraft and suspected murder of seven school children in her town that died from unknown sickness. When she was left alone in the hall, she started to chant while rocking back in forth in a chair. A nurse heard the chant and went to check it out. A hour after she didn't return, security went there to find the nurse dead on the floor. Cause of death was the same sickness that killed the seven children. Amber Ivigines has not been seen since that night. "

"What a load of crap." Helga said. She knew it was very unlikely witchcraft could be held responsible for something like that. "That Amber chick most likely had a disease yet to be discovered and it was highly contagious."

"Well whatever. Your dare is to go to the main hall and lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling for 15 minutes. The same way the found the nurse. At the end you will take a picture proving you were there." Gerald said and handed over a polaroid camera they brought along. 

"Fine. How do I get to the main hall?" Helga asked, looping the strap over her shoulder. Gerald looked at the map.

"I'll give you the directions once you are in there. " Gerald said and Helga walked in the front crumbled passageway with a huff. Arnold got a bad feeling in his stomach. 

"I am not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, we don't know if any wild animals are in there after all these years." Arnold said, the ill feeling spreading. But he was interrupted by Helga's voice over the radio.

"I am in the main enterance, where do I go hair boy?" Helga's voice crackled over the static. 

"Go up the main flight of stairs and straight through the double doors. That'll bring you to a check in station. Go left and that should bring you to a large room with a cage door blocking the way. That large room is the main hall for the patients." Gerald talked back.

"I have a really bad feeling." Arnold kept saying, almost a chant.

"Okay, I see the cage, luckly it's unlock. I can get in." Helga's voice came back.

"Good job. Now lay on the floor for 15 minutes of radio silence. Then I'll tell you when it's done. Then you'll take the picture and come back for Arnold's turn." Gerald said. "Radio silence begins now."

"I don't like this Gerald, I am getting a major bad feeling." Arnold said, his palms beginning to sweat. Gerald let out a laugh.

"Man you are getting nervous and it isn't even you in there." Gerald said with his normal chuckle. Arnold just looked nervously at a window that had a bit of light shinning from it, most likely Helga's flashlight.

Helga laid on the floor with her flashlight keeping her company. She felt cold because the floor was tile. But there was a new chill creeping up her back. She sighed and saw her breath in front of her, which was weird, since it was almost summer. 

"Stupid cold." Helga muttered and continued looking up to the ceiling. A slight noise began to mimic her heartbeat. " What the hell is that?" She asked annoyed.

Arnold watched as the first five minutes went by. He looked up to the window to see a female figure glimmering in the light. He nudged Gerald and pointed.

"Man, I told Helga to lay down!" Gerald said pissed, he grabbed the radio and pressed the button. "HELGA! I said to lay down on the floor!"

A bit of silence then a crackle back. " I am dumbass!" 

"Man, she is lying." Gerald said to Arnold. But no response from Arnold. Gerald looked to Arnold to see him white as a sheet. "What is it?"

"What was Helga wearing?" Arnold asked in a weak voice.

"Halter top and shorts, why?" Gerald asked, but Arnold pointed up to the figure in the window. 

"Because that girl is wearing a gown!" Arnold said as the figure seem to disappear from the window.

"OH SHIT!" Gerald cried.

"WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Arnold yelled. And reached for the radio.

Helga laid still on her back and grumbled that Gerald should trust her to do the dare. What was even more annoying was that sound that kept a rhythm with her heartbeat.

"What the hell is that?" Helga asked herself. Suddenly it got louder and she could make it was words. But they were in some weird language. Then it snap to her. "It's a chant!" 

"HELGA!?" Arnold's voice blared over the radio. "HELGA GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! BETS OFF! YOU WIN! JUST GET OUT NOW!"

Helga stood up and started to run, leaving the radio and camera behind her. She ran out the cage door. She made it as far as the check in station before she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt warmth over her feet, she gulped and pointed her flashlight down. It could have been anything, but it wasn't, it was the one thing she feared the most. Rats!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Helga let out a scream and ran in the wrong direction and into the hall that contained the patient chambers.  Dropping her flashlight.

Arnold and Gerald shook as they heard Helga's blood chilling scream. Arnold called for Helga on the radio over and over. But no answer. He felt the color being sucked out of his face once again.

"What happen to her?" Gerald asked in panic. "Helga should be out here by now!"

"Something happen to her." Arnold said and dashed for the door. Gerald ran after him, not knowing what else to do. Arnold ran up the stairs and into the room where Helga was suppose to do her dare. But it was empty, except for her radio and camera.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Gerald said, really starting to freak out. Why did Arnold always get them into messes like this?

Helga looked around as she noticed she had managed to escape the rats, but got lost in the process. She was in the middle of a long hall with many doors, all the doors had little windows in them. This was the actual place where the mental patients were held. Helga fell to her knees and began to cry.

Arnold and Gerald heard a soft cry being echoed from somewhere far off and looked at each other.

"Think it's Helga?" Gerald said and they walked out of the main hall into the check in station. Since they weren't running this time, they noticed the floor was warm and moving. Pointing there flashlights down they saw dozens of rats and a shattered flashlight. "It has to be Helga."

To be continued…….

Oh hate to leave it there, but the rest needs to be held till the next chapter, mwha hah hah!


End file.
